Regulations Lost
by BookWorm37
Summary: What consiquences will SG1 face when Sam learns a surprising fact after visiting a Goa'uld homeworld? COMPLETE
1. A Nudge in the Right Direction

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate on a routine mission of "find alien technology that will help us defend against the Goa'uld." Led by Colonel Carter, the three person group made their way to the forest that surrounded the valley the 'Gate was in.

Upon reaching the forest, Teal'c noticed a flash of cloth coming from their left; he also felt the presence of a symbiote. When he told Samantha this, she just nodded and said that she had felt the symbiote also. The trio proceeded with caution.

When Teal'c saw the same flash of light blue cloth again, he shot at it with his staff weapon – only to miss by millimeters. After the shot was fired, a beautiful young woman appeared from behind the tree he just shot at. Her fiery red locks cascaded down her back. Her silver eyes briefly glowed gold, revealing to the group that she was a Goa'uld. She was clothed in a baby blue toga that clung to her curves, and revealed just enough peaches and cream skin to entice even the most steadfast man. Around her slender neck hung a silver chain that supported a deep blue stone – a sapphire of perfect quality. Her feet were clad in sandals that laced all the way up her calves.

The three raised their weapons to fire on this beauty when she held up both of her hands, showing them that there was no hand device on them. When she spoke, it was with the voice of a Goa'uld. "It would be very unwise for you to shoot me," she said. A smirk edged its way onto her face. "If you kill me, you won't know where you are, or what I know about your mission."

Sam's arm dropped as if her weapon was made of lead. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled again, "Do you ask the name of the symbiote or the host?"

Daniel, who had been captivated by the beauty of the Goa'uld, found his voice, "We would like to know both."

"The symbiote is named Aphrodite. The host, Gabrielle."

"Are you Tok'ra?" Teal'c asked as he lowered his weapon slightly.

Aphrodite/Gabrielle shook her head. "We are neither Goa'uld nor Tok'ra."

"Then _what_ are you?" To Samantha Carter, this situation was altogether too strange.

Aphrodite looked at her, "We simply _are_, Colonel Carter. We cannot claim to be Tok'ra, for we were born of a Goa'uld. But neither are we Goa'uld. If you would trust us long enough to see the city, you would find this true."

Sam was dumbfounded. "How – How did you know my name?"

Aphrodite laughed, "We know many things about the famed SG-1." They bowed low to the ground, "Teal'c is viewed as a hero for heroes here. Daniel Jackson is the model for all scholars on this world. Samantha Carter is the reason for the scientific research done here." They looked up and frowned, "But we will say no more until General O'Neill is brought here from Earth. He is revered most of all."

Now it was Teal'c's turn to be dumbfounded. "Will you show us the city, then?"

Aphrodite smiled, "I will show the city to Colonel Carter only, the two of you must return to fetch the General."

Sam was even more confused, "What's so important that you can't tell the three of us and you need General O'Neill here?"

"We know how to stop the replicators."

"Now what's so damned important that the two of you came back two hours after you left?" General Jack O'Neill barked, "And where the hell is Carter?"

Teal'c and Daniel had just returned to Earth with the news of what Aphrodite had said. The three men were in the debriefing room. Daniel squinted at his friend and frowned, he didn't think that Jack was going to like everything he had to say.

"Well, um, Sam is with the um the leader of the planet, Aphrodite," he said slowly. "Aphrodite wants to meet you, Jack."

"And why the hell is that so important?"

"The leader that Daniel Jackson speaks of is a Goa'uld," Teal'c said in his mechanical-like way. "And she claims to have knowledge of how to stop the replicators." He added the last sentence quickly as Jack's eyes became wide with terror.

"So, you're telling me that Sam's in the hands of a damn snake?" He yelled, furious that his two best friends could let the woman he cared so deeply for get captured by a snakehead. Jack jumped up out of his chair and started pacing angrily.

Daniel tried to calm him down. "I don't think that Aphrodite is going to hurt Sam. She seemed to be more in awe of us than willing to kill us."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

Jack shot a glare at Daniel. Why did that nerd always have to be so damned positive in the worst situations?

Teal'c, as calm as ever, took up the loosing battle. "I believe that Daniel Jackson is correct O'Neill. Aphrodite claims to be neither Goa'uld nor Tok'ra."

Jack sank into his chair again. "Then what the hell is she?"

"I don't know," said Daniel.

Jack looked at the big jaffa in the room as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Teal'c, do you know anything about this snake?"

The Jaffa nodded, "I do indeed General O'Neill. There is an old Jaffa legend about three Goa'uld sisters – Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis. They are three of the offspring of Nirrti."

At this proclamation, both Jack and Daniel jumped up from their seats and started for the door. "You have no need to be worried," Teal'c stated calmly. The two men returned to their seats slowly, knowing that if their Jaffa friend was not worried by this that they shouldn't be either.

"As I was saying," Teal'c continued, "There is no reason to fear them. Hundreds of years ago, even before Egeria, the three sisters opposed what their mother was doing to humans. Since all of their hosts had been taken by force, they offered them freedom – knowing that the point of view of the symbiotes had changed; none of the women took it.

"Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis took their leave of their mother and the race they now despised. They now occupy a planet where all are welcome. It is the dream of most Jaffa to find this planet because it is said that they have a way of extracting the symbiote from a person without death, and a way of healing the damage done."

"Don't they have their own Jaffa?" Jack asked, still a little confused.

The dark man nodded, "That they do. But there is a big difference between the Jaffa of Artemis and that of other Goa'uld. The Jaffa that carry their larva do so willingly. The sisters never force a human to be Jaffa, or to serve them. When they extracted themselves from the Goa'uld so many years ago, they traveled to many different worlds before finding one whose inhabitants welcomed them and their protection. It was a world that I believe found its ancestry from the Amazon tribes that I have read about."

The last part caught Daniel's attention in full, "Are you telling us that we found a world full of female warriors who just happen to be Jaffa?"

Jack chuckled, "What Daniel, are you afraid history will repeat itself with these woman as it did on another Amazon planet we visited?"

Daniel shuddered; he remembered all too well what happened when the team had gone to another Amazon populated world.

"Anything else we need to know about, Teal'c?" Daniel asked the question to get off the topic of him being seduced by Amazon-like women who all wanted to bear his children.

"There are a few more things I think you should know: Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis are the basis behind the Greek goddesses of the same names, and they are very powerful. Sometimes a Goa'uld, Asgard or others from different races go to their planet to get away from the wars and lies of everyday life. It is possible that one of our enemies will be in the city." Jack looked at Teal'c strangely. "If one of them is, we cannot fight them, if we do Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis will expel us from the city and planet by force."

It took Jack a while to process this information fully, but when he did, he realized that no matter what may happen – he just _couldn't_ let Sam stay there forever. He was going.

"Here, try this sari, Colonel. I think that the colors in it bring out your eyes." The speaker was Gabrielle, of course talking to Colonel Samantha Carter as Aphrodite laughed at the face Sam made when forced to try on a toga. She looked as if someone had just told her that they were carrying her child – _extremely _uncomfortable.

The sari that Aphrodite's host held consisted of a full, rich sea blue skirt with no embroidery; a top made with the same color material but which sported silver embroidery and sapphires in the shape of elephants; and the traditional wrap of the same color with the same embroidery sewed into it.

Sam looked at it and winced, she knew it would be hell to get into that thing and get out of it again as soon as Aphrodite saw that she didn't like it. "Do I have to?" She asked the question in more of a whine than plead.

Gabrielle chuckled, "We have been watching SG-1 ever since it came into being, and I must say one thing: General O'Neill thinks you look a lot more feminine in a dress than in combat clothing."

The Tauri blushed, "What makes you think I wanted to change clothes for him?" she mumbled.

"Because of the way you just reacted to my statement." The host said in reply. "He loves you very much, and I know that you love him. Now, put the outfit on, I'll help you with the wrap."

This time as the men in SG-1 and their commanding officer stepped out of the wormhole, they found a small group of Amazon-like women sporting weapons made of trinium. They were dressed in the skins of what appeared to be deer and buffalo. One was wearing a headdress constructed of platinum and diamonds.

It was this one who spoke, "We are Artemis and Chara," she said in the voice of a Goa'uld. "Forgive us for the necessary precaution. Not all who come through the 'Gate are friendly." Her deep green eyes flashed gold and she spoke again in the voice of a human. "Please come this way, Colonel Carter is waiting for all of you with my sisters. They will be very pleasantly surprised that you were able to come so soon."

As the brown haired woman led them to the forest, the Amazons that had accompanied her fanned out to create a bubble around the men. Jack and Teal'c walked beside one another, both looking uneasily at the women. Daniel walked alongside Artemis (who had resurfaced) and was quickly asking questions about their culture and giving her barely enough time to answer.

"Hey, Artemis!" Jack hollered from a few yards away. The woman stopped and turned to face him. With their savior, the other women stopped as well.

"Yes, General O'Neill, the guard _is _necessary some of the animals in this forest attack even large groups of people. We are not that far from the city, and when we get there you will be able to see Colonel Carter directly. Your weapons will be taken from you at the gate of the city. Oh, yes, tonight there will be festivities and all business will have to wait until tomorrow to be discussed," the woman cocked her head to one side, "Anything else?"

Jack looked at her dumbly and shook his head before asking, "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Chara smiled, "We have been watching the Tauri's greatest warriors ever since the demise of our uncle, Ra. That would include following your progress on all of your missions. Some of those that you have rescued from Goa'uld enslavement have come here for a time, they tell us everything we ask about the heroes of the Tri-Galaxies."

"Oh," the brig. General was a little shocked that they would take that much interest in them.

As Artemis/Chara had said, the city was not that far away, they were disarmed at the gate (Amazon weaponry included) and straight away they were led to a small building off of the main on in the center of the town.

(Side note to reader: The town is shaped like a circle, all of the buildings getting taller as one travels toward the center building which just so happens to be the home of the three sisters, a courthouse for Athena, a library for Artemis and a big room full of pillows, cloth curtains and sex toys for Aphrodite . The buildings get taller as they go inward because even though the city is suppose to be 'safe' they got a lot of attacks from numerous false gods who wanted to take the three beautiful sisters and their city captive.)

In the building Jack got one of the most wonderful surprises in his life (up to that moment), he saw _Carter_ in a form fitting sari that accented all the right points on her body (not to mention left a good deal of her muscular stomach revealed). He stopped dead in his tracks and looked Sam up and down, awed at the radiant woman before him. His eyes could hardly believe what they saw.

Jack was in this trance like state until Daniel got so tired of being unable to see inside the room that he pushed Jack aside and walked in, followed by Teal'c. The latter two also were stopped dead in their tracks when they beheld Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter wearing something _other_ than a uniform.

Sam, beginning to feel very self-conscience about her outfit, looked down with a bright red face. The four of them stood there for some time alone because Artemis had gone to help Athena and Aphrodite with the completion of their little "project." The sisters returned carrying three outfits that they thought would look best on the warriors of the Tauri.

Aphrodite smiled an impish smile before saying, "Now all of you must change your clothing so that we can go to the feast with an open mind." Her eyes fell on General O'Neill and she bowed low to the ground, "General, it is a great honor to finally meet the man behind the deaths of so many evil beings. I hope you will find our humble people worthy of a friendship with your great race."

Now was Jack's turn to be embarrassed. He quickly helped her to her feet and took a look at what she held in her arms – it was the traditional toga for a man of status in ancient Greece.

Jack took the robe in his arms looked it over, looked at what his 2IC was wearing and smiled stiffly, "I'm not wearing a dress."

Daniel couldn't help but snicker at how stupid Jack could be at times, "Jack that's a toga."

"I'm _still_ not wearing it."

Artemis smiled, "It's not for you to wear, that toga is for Daniel Jackson to try on. Here," she said handing him the clothes in her hands as he gave the light green toga to Daniel, "I think you might find these a bit more comfortable for tonight."

Jack looked at what he now held in his hands and laughed, it seemed to him that they had done their research before picking out outfits for all of them to wear – he held a dark blue sherwani (East Indian male overcoat like thing), a pair of light cotton pants and a cotton shirt of a silver that accented the dark blue perfectly.

Knowing that there was no way he could refuse this outfit with Sam in a sari (at least that is what he thought it was called) he smiled again, "Where can I change?"

Aphrodite, knowing what drove him to his abrupt answer, giggled, "I will take you all there myself in one moment. But first we must introduce you to Athena, her host, and give Teal'c the outfit we chose for him."

Athena/Sophia stepped forward, handed Teal'c the bundle in her hands and smiled, when she spoke it was with the voice of a normal human. "We are very happy to finally meet you all. I am Sophia, host to Athena. I am sorry to have to inform you that your enemy, Ba'al is here. We are sure that Teal'c has told all of you the rules for the city." Her hazel eyes looked sincerely distraught. "Please do not go near him, he has snuck weapons into the compound on many occasions his Jaffa. Unlike most, he does not obey all of our laws here. Be careful."

Daniel was in awe. He thought he saw something with the way Artemis commanded the loyalty of her Amazons, but the way Athena/Sophia commanded the trust of all those around her was amazing. He looked the slight woman up and down. She was wearing a loose fitting royal purple colored toga that covered her feet, her olive skin was without blemish and her straight, raven black hair fell beautifully down to the middle of her back. There was a certain glow about her that Samantha had recognized instantly, but it took a bit longer for the others to pick up on it.

While the men were changing their clothes with the help of Aphrodite's consort, Dionysus, Samantha was being entertained by Sophia's tales of what life is like in the city – Artemis had grown tired of the setting and went off to help set up the feast with the others.

After about ten minutes of small talk, Sam decided to just come out and ask the woman the question that had been on her mind ever since they had met, "How far along are you?"

Sophia's face gained a pink tint and she looked down, embarrassed. "Athena says that I am one month along – no one else but my husband know yet," she said softly.

Sam nodded, "And why doesn't she come out like I know the symbiotes like to?"

"She did that before when I was pregnant five years ago – it caused a miscarriage. After that happened we looked into the matter and found out that the reason no Goa'uld gives birth is not because the host doesn't conceive, but that when the symbiote takes control of the mind and body, it causes a miscarriage."

Sam squeezed Sophia's gently, "And Athena wants you to have this baby? _You _want it?"

Sophia nodded, "Athena knows that has always been my greatest wish to have a child of my own. With her inside of me, I know that the child won't get sick, and my wish can come true."

Sam smiled, fully knowing that it was her wish to be able to have a certain man's child, and fully knowing that it was never going to happen.

Aphrodite, who had been the same place as Artemis, returned in time to hear the last thing her sister's host had said – and see Sam's depressing smile. They laughed at her glumness.

"Not all wishes are impossible to grant, Samantha. Before your time on this planet is over, you will know if that wish is possible to grant." Sam looked at Aphrodite/Gabrielle, knowing and not fully comprehending what she said.

The men chose this moment to come out and reveal their new looks to Sam's criticism. The 2IC of the SGC stood up and made little adjustments to all three men's clothing, noting all the while how sexy Jack looked in the tight fitting cotton shirt, loose pants and sherwani.

Daniel greatly resembled an Ancient Greek philosopher in his toga, while Teal'c looked more like a big doll in the kimono Artemis chose for him. It was light blue with gold latticework along the hems. Even in the clothing, no one would want to mess with the four Tauri warriors.

The feast was fit for a king. It took place in the public portion of Aphrodite's section of the palace. Table upon table was filled with food and drink, there were people there in robes from all ancient Earth styles. The four were shown to their own little table that was surrounded by pillows and small chairs to sit and relax on. The three sisters had reunited again and stepped onto a raised dais and the room became silent.

Sophia was the first to speak, "As most of you already know, we are here celebrating the visit of the four greatest Tauri warriors. Four names spat on by Goa'uld, blessed by the weak, revered by the Asgard. My people, we are all here to honor SG-1!"

Cheers went up throughout the room and Artemis signaled for the team to join them on the dais. Now it was Aphrodite's turn to speak.

"Too long, it's been too long that this universe has gone without warriors so dedicated to their cause and life as this team is. How many a world have they saved? How many times have they put the lives and happiness of others before their own?" The next thing she said in a whisper so only those on the dais could here, "How many Goa'uld have they brought down?"

Cheers broke forth again. Artemis now spoke to the crowd, "My people, eat, drink, remember those we honor here tonight." Chara/Artemis stopped and looked back at her sisters, a smile on her face. The other two women nodded eagerly and Chara turned back to the crowd. "We have heard tell of the talent Colonel Carter possesses regarding music." They turned to Sam; "We would be greatly honored if you sang for us now."

The Lt. Colonel's face turned crimson with embarrassment, the room had filled with more noise than it had before. "How did you know that I sing?" She whispered to Artemis, "I never told anyone that before."

Chara smiled, "As we have stated before, we have been watching you for a long time."

Sam snorted in a very unfeminine fashion. "I'll only do it if General O'Neill does also."

The entire dais broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Teal'c and Daniel laughed because they never thought they would ever be in a situation where they could witness Jack doing something so humiliating. The sisters laughed because they knew the real reason behind the request and they really knew how good Jack was at carrying on a tune.

Jack grabbed Sam's arm and whispered in her ear, "How did you know that I could sing? I don't remember singing in front of you before."

"Three years ago, karaoke night at O'Malley's," Jack's face got a shade redder with each word. "Daniel dared you to go up there and sing some song by Elvis, you said that the only way you were getting up there was if he went up first." Her male teammates started laughing at the memory. "He went up, made a fool of himself singing some song by John Denver. You went up and began singing 'Hound Dog' and ended up going home with first place in the contest that was being held that night."

Jack hung his head in defeat, "Fine, what song?"

The woman grinned, she was going to enjoy this very much, "I don't know, how about 'Perhaps Love' by John Denver?"

O'Neill's heart began to beat a little faster, that song was one that played over and over in his mind whenever he thought of his 2IC. It was a song that brought together most of his feelings for her.

Everyone but the two left the dais and the room hushed down so that not a sound was heard. It was so quiet that Sam and Jack were positive that all heard their loud heartbeats.

Slowly, very slowly, Samantha Carter began to sing the familiar song,

"Perhaps love is like a resting place  
A shelter from the storm  
It exists to give you comfort  
It is there to keep you warm  
And in those times of trouble  
When you are most alone  
The memory of love will bring you home…."

Jack took up the next verse in a trance. He was so awed by the beauty of Sam's voice that he almost forgot the words that came next in the famous duet,

"Perhaps love is like a window  
Perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer  
It wants to show you more  
And even if you lose yourself  
And don't know what to do  
The memory of love will see you through…."

Their voices melted together in a beauty and purity that left all who heard it stunned. Even Ba'al was transfixed by the words and the harmony of the two in singing it. Suddenly it hit him, the way they were looking at each other, and the way his voice melded with hers. His eyes grew wide with terror – _they were in love_.

"So Sam, when did you learn how to sing like that?" Daniel was the one who asked the question, but it had been on the minds of all three of her companions. She looked down modestly embarrassed and mumbled something about her mother teaching her.

Jack looked fondly at the woman who had stolen his heart so many years ago. He felt that this was somehow right - that is being there, on that planet. He felt that he could tell her anything in that world and it wouldn't matter – _do _anything. Jack forcefully shoved those thoughts from his mind, no matter what planet they were on, she was still his 2IC and he was still her CO. Their relationship was forbidden no matter where they were.

Sophia came up to the small group then, "It's getting late and I can see by your faces that you have been up and working for a long time. If you come with us, we will show you all to you chambers."

Artemis and Aphrodite were right behind her. They led the group away and to a set of ring transporters in an isolated room. "This will take us up to the level with sleeping quarters," Aphrodite said happily as Dionysus took her hand in his.

Sam felt the whirl that she always did when using the rings and the next thing she knew, she was standing in a dimly lit hallway with her team members and their guides. The group followed Sophia down the hall until she stopped beside a door that appeared to be made from oak.

"This will be where Teal'c will sleep, next door," she said indicating the door "is the room for Daniel Jackson. We all hope you find the rooms to your liking."

Daniel, sufficiently drunk on the mead and wine that was served went directly to his room to sleep it off. Teal'c bowed and left also. When Jack and Sam looked around, they found no trace of Aphrodite, Dionysus or Artemis.

"Aphrodite and Dionysus come and go as they please. And in Artemis was needed back at the party." Sophia looked at Colonel Carter in a knowing way, "I will not hinder you long. Your rooms are down here." The three of them started walking again until they came to a door that had a little bow carved into the frame. Jack wondered if it was suppose to be Cupid's.

The pregnant woman took off the thin necklace she was wearing (much to the surprise of the other two who hadn't even noticed she was wearing one) and unlocked the door with the small silver key that hung off it.

She handed the key to Jack and said, "I will make sure that none bother you until ten o'clock tomorrow morning." She smiled again at Sam, "Good night."

Jack looked through the open door into a room furnished with a single bed. A big bed, but still, only _one_ bed. There was a big window that took up half the wall across from them and opened onto a balcony. It was a somewhat small room with wood floors, an area rug in one corner on which stood a small table and two chairs. There was a fireplace in one wall and Jack wondered why they would need one on a planet with such a warm climate. In front of the fireplace was a small couch just a little bigger than a loveseat. He also found a door that led off into a bathroom (literally, tub and all).

As he was exploring the room, Samantha had entered locked the door and began trying to take off the damn wrap that Aphrodite had secured in the back. Jack saw her futile efforts and went over to help her.

When his warm hands touched her skin she felt a small shiver run up and down her spine. As he undid the knots with his hands, his lips found something to do as well. With the cursed garment off of her body, the rest of their clothing was just a matter of speed without breaking the connection of their lips.

For the first night in years, Jack and Sam slept fitfully.

Sam sighed as she looked at the test results she held in her hands. It couldn't be right. She couldn't be pregnant, she just _couldn't_. She had broken things off with Pete just after getting back from P3X-249. It was to her great relief that the cop understood, she just couldn't marry him while she felt that way about Jack. But she hadn't slept with Pete for well over three months, and now she was _pregnant_. Suddenly her first night on that planet came back to her – she had slept with someone then.

Knowing that the existence of her child was against regulations and if her superiors found out, sooner or later Jack would get court marshaled, she chose to do something that shocked _everyone_ at the SGC – she retired from the Air Force. The president tried everything to keep Samantha Carter in the military, he even enlisted the help of General Hammond, but her mind was made up. If she wasn't on active duty, Jack couldn't be court marshaled, and nether could she. Everyone was extremely happy that she chose to stay on as a civilian counterpart of the SGC like Dr. Jackson. The day after she retired from active duty, Jack proposed.

The way he went about it gave Sam no way out to refuse (even if she had wanted to). He had gone off world to ask permission from her father, Jacob Carter, first and when he came back it was holding one of his arms like it was broken. Sam came rushing into the Gate Room yelling for a medical team but since the others in the room saw the look in Jack's eye, they knew it wasn't necessary. He got down on one knee and revealed that in the hand that held his arm was her mother's engagement ring.

Despite the on looking throngs of people, Sam and Jack shared their first regulations-free kiss on that ramp that led up to the Stargate were a bottle of Champaign and a basket were held in the hands of a pregnant Sophia.

When the couple rose, they were greeted by hugs from their other two teammates, and numerous other personnel, some of whom they didn't even know. It was only after all the hugging was over that Jack finally was able to retreat with his fiancée, friends and the woman responsible for it all. The only place that Jack thought safe enough was out off base, so he granted himself permission to bring the alien to his house after the physical that all had to go though.

After Sophia's physical Jack asked the doctor if it was safe for her to go off base. The woman looked at him a little strangely. "It is alright, but make sure that she doesn't drink any alcoholic beverage or take part in any strenuous activity."

"Kay," sometimes Jack was so oblivious to the obvious.

When everyone was at the house and Daniel was helping Jack get everything ready in the kitchen, Sophia's eyes went wide and she looked a little nauseous. Sam, who knew full well what was happening (since it had happened to her that very morning), quickly ushered Sophia to the bathroom where she succeeded in throwing up whatever it was that had upset the baby. While she had her head over the toilet, Sam gently held her hair back for her.

As they reentered the living room, Sophia looked much better than she did upon leaving it. Jack, who had been engaged in a conversation about fishing with a distracted Teal'c, was the first to see them return. He got up from where he was sitting and offered the seat to Sam. The woman smiled mischievously and pushed him back into the chair at which time she did what she had wanted to do ever since they had met – she sat on his lap.

"So I take it that that was a 'yes' back at the base?" Daniel looked at the two of them with mirth in his eyes.

Sam looked at Jack and squeezed his hand, "Yes it was."

Talk went on about when the wedding would take place and how happy everyone was that the two were finally getting married. Sam got suddenly very thirsty and asked Jack if he had anything in the house that wasn't alcoholic. He answered in the affirmative and went with her so that he could show her were it was.

When they were in the kitchen Sam took Jack's hand and held onto it. "Jack, I have to tell you something."

He looked at her and saw a look of fear in her eyes that frightened him. She never acted this way. "What's up?"

"You better sit down." He took a seat on the counter and looked at her lifting a single eyebrow in a wordless question. She took a deep breath, unsure of how he was going to react to what she had to say.

"I – I'm pregnant."

Sam was right to be worried about how he was going to react – he fainted. At her cries of his name, everyone else came running into the room to find Jack passed out on the floor and Sam holding his head like one would a treasured and fragile possession.

"What has happened?" Teal'c asked the question in the formality that only he could produce.

"I told him – something - and he just fainted," Sam said, tears running down her face.

Daniel took out the vial of smelling salts he kept with him and passed them under Jack's nose. The brig. general revived instantly.

He sat up and shot a half-hearted glare at Sam who responded by looking down. Forgetting everyone else present, he got up and said with shock, "_PREGNANT! _You couldn't find the time to tell me this before? You're _pregnant!_"

Daniel and Teal'c's eyes went wide with shock and they would have passed out if they hadn't been in shock. Sam was pregnant? How the hell was that possible? Then they remembered their first night on the planet where they had met Sophia, Artemis and Aphrodite. The next morning the two had come out of the same room. Teal'c had been too polite to ask about it and Daniel had been too hung over to put two and two together.

Suddenly anger rose in Sam's chest and she got to her feet in a daze, "I found out three days ago!" She shouted back, "What did you expect me to do? I fucking retired yesterday so that _you _wouldn't get court marshaled for having a relationship with _me. _The very fact that I _am_ pregnant is reason for both of us to get court marshaled! That's the reason I retired. What did you expect me to do, tell you the moment I found out? I'm sorry Jack, but do you know how hard it is to find the courage to go up to your _commanding officer _and tell him that you're going to have his _baby_!"

Silence filled the room after Sam's words. All thought about what was said, and all thought about what would happen if their superiors found out that Sam got pregnant while still in active duty. Sophia was the first to bring it up.

"If it would be against your regulations for Samantha to be in active duty and with child, doesn't the fact that she was impregnated while _on _active duty mean that the existence still could result in a court marshal?"

Jack's knees gave out, this was just too much. He sighed, "Yes, it could."

Sam looked at him and he looked at her. "We'll go to the courthouse in a few hours and elope," she looked at those assembled. "We have witnesses and it doesn't take long to get a marriage license if you know some people."

"And I take it you know people?" Jack asked.

She smiled stiffly, "Of course."

Three hours later the small group was at the local courthouse, waiting for Judge Thomas Jansen to arrive.

"So, how do you know this judge, Sam?" Jack inquired curiously.

"He uh he is my brother's friend from high school," she admitted slowly.

"Oh," was all Jack could say.

"Samantha Carter?" a male voice asked from the doorway a short time later. "Is it really you?"

At the sound of the voice Sam turned towards the door to see a middle-aged man in a judge's black robe standing there.

Sam forced a smile onto her face and said, "Tom, it's really great to see you."

Thomas Jansen gave Sam a big hug and took her hand in his. "How long has it been? Five, ten years?"

"Not nearly long enough," Sam murmured under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Too long."

Tom let go of Sam's hand and sat behind the desk that occupied the room. "So, what can I do for you? Need a search warrant? Want to bust someone out of jail?"

"What?" Jack looked stupidly at the man in front of them.

Before anything could happen, Sam said in a slightly annoyed tone (as this _always_ happened when she saw Tom), "No, I need you to perform a wedding ceremony."

Tom cocked his head to one side, "What, like _at_ a wedding?"

"No, I mean I'm eloping."

"To who?"

"Me," Jack looked coyly at the man and smiled innocently. He could tell that although this man didn't have very strong feelings for his Sam anymore, Tom liked the idea that she was always there to pick up and toss away at need.

"Okay," Tom said slowly. He nodded towards Teal'c, Daniel and Sophia, "I take it that these are the witnesses?"

"Yep," said Jack in his usual tone.

"So, do you guys have your marriage license?"

"Not exactly, Tom," Samantha started, "You see, we need to get married quickly, like right now. That's one of the reasons we came to you, I knew that you could get rid of all the paper work in no time."

"Very well then." Tom said this in a very formal tone that seemed to signify that the conversation was over and it was now all business.

The wedding was brief and with no mishaps. Jack and Sam were finally married and their child could be "conceived" that night or in the near future. Everything was going to be okay.

After the official ceremony was over, the group went out to eat at Sam's favorite oriental restaurant, Dragonfly's Oriental Cuisine. When they entered the restaurant, however, Sam and Sophia both rushed to the rest room and threw up the little there was in their stomachs. Next, they tried the grill that was located next door to Dragonfly's - which worked.

"So, Jack, Sam, what are you going to tell Jacob?" Daniel's eyes laughed at the thought of what Jacob would do when he found out that the two had gotten married without him being there.

General O'Neill looked at the new Mrs. O'Neill and sighed, "I opt for telling him that we eloped but we're still having the big reception for friends and family."

Sam looked at her stomach and back at her husband, "Before or after I give birth?"

"Before."

The meal was eaten in a loving, happy atmosphere of everyone talking about what to name the baby.

"Now, seriously Jack, 'Daniel' is a great name to have growing up. I mean do you know how great it is to be named after a Biblical hero?" Daniel had been pushing his name for about fifteen minutes.

"Yeah Daniel, and he'll get beat up every day of his life if he ends up wearing glasses," Jack responded. That shut Daniel up for all of ten minutes.

"Have you considered the name 'Thora' if the child were to be a girl? Thor _has_ been one of Earth's strongest allies." Teal'c looked at the woman who had become like a sister to him, he thought he saw a tear forming in her eye.

"Thora would be a great name for a girl," she said.

"Yeah, and she would be made fun of the rest of her life for having a name like that," Jack shot back.

Sam looked at him, "And you would suggest, what, 'Samantha Junior'?" She asked sarcastically.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I _hated_ my name growing up! Do you know how much I wanted to be named something like 'Amelia' or 'Constance'?"

"What about 'Janet'?" Daniel asked as he took a drink of his mineral water.

Jack and Sam made eye contact again, "'Janet'," Jack said, "It would be very fitting considering she saved both our lives on multiple occasions."

"What about 'Thora Janet-Samantha'? It incorporates two very wonderful people and you get to have a daughter named after me." Sam looked at her husband sarcastically as she said this.

"I like it."

"But what if the child is male?" Sophia asked curiously.

"'Jonathan Jacob O'Neill.'" It was more of a declaration than a question, made by Jack.

Jack looked at her, and she saw the determination in his eyes with tears in hers, " I love it."

That night was the first in which Sam and Jack were able to share a bed on Earth. Sam cuddled up to her husband and whispered, "This is how every day should have ended since we met and should end in the future." Jack simply smiled, knowing that they were going to have a _long_ first year of marriage.

Eight months later, Sam was lying in bed with a laptop on her stomach as she tried to do something useful for a change while her husband was off doing stuff for the "good of all mankind." She hated that her husband, father and friends ordered her to go home and not to work until the babies were born. They had found out she was carrying twins six months before, and ever since Jack spent all of his spare time baby-proofing the house.

Sophia, who had given birth a one month before, was staying at the house with Samantha so she wouldn't have to move other than what was necessary. Sophia had given birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named "George Galen" after General Hammond and Sophia's father.

Since Sam and Jack had refused to learn the gender of their children before they were born, Daniel and Teal'c both knew so they could direct any gifts that were being purchased by family and friends. This was a very difficult thing to do considering that everything sent was sent to Sam and Jack's house, and it should have been sent to Teal'c's apartment.

Suddenly Sam felt all wet, and being unable to see the lower half of her body, shouted for Sophia to come into the room. Athena/Sophia came running into the room holding a sleeping George Galen in her arms. She took one look at Sam's figure on the bed and set the baby down in his crib.

"Samantha," Athena said calmly, "Your water just broke, I'm going to call Jack now and get him over here. Then I'm going to call the hospital to get a medical team over here as quickly as possible." She smiled, "The babies are coming."

One hour later, Sam lay on a hospital bed, squeezing Jack's hand as hard as she could, screaming with all her might as she gave birth to the second of her two children. A few moments later, Thora Janet Samantha was born. Her twin, Jonathan Jacob, lay wrapped up in a light blue blanket in the arms of Jacob Carter, who had arrived with Jack.

Sam and Jack looked at each other with tears in their eyes. She smiled at him and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Jacob came over with both babies in his arms. "Thanks Sam," he said in a choked up voice as he handed the babies to Jack.

"For what, Dad?"

"For making me a grandfather before Selmak dies."

Sam, who was holding Thora, got tense with fear, "What?"

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but Selmak says that he is dying. He's getting weaker and I'm not sure how much longer he can hold on."

"Dad, no."

"It's okay, kiddo, I'm not dead yet."

Jack squeezed Sam's hand again and looked at his son, hoping beyond hope that this child wouldn't find the gun he had hidden in the house.

Three months later, at the SGC, everyone was thrilled that Samantha O'Neill had finally come back to work. Granted that the twins were most often found in her lab or Jack's office, the scientist who had made the Stargate program possible was back at it.

Two months after coming back to work, Sam had a surprise visit from an old enemy. Ba'al just materialized out of nowhere in her lab when she was playing with Thora and Jonathan. He grabbed up Jonathan and was about to beam out when Jack came up from behind him and latched onto Ba'al's back.

The two proceeded to engage in a battle of will power.

"You dare interfere with_ my_ plan?" Ba'al said in his monotone evil voice.

"You dare try to kidnap _our_ son?" Jack growled back.

Ba'al unusually nice in his actions handed the baby back to his father and beamed away.

Jack took the child and looked at his wife to find Sam's face full of horror. She met his gaze and he nodded slowly, knowing what she thought was the only thing that could stop their enemies from trying that again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Artemis asked when she heard the proposal that Jack and Sam offered the three sisters.

"It's not a matter of _wanting_ to do this, it's a matter of _needing_ to do this," Samantha responded.

Athena nodded, "Very well then. Will both of you be staying with the children while they undergo the procedure, or will only one of you stay?"

After a brief silence Jack said in a broken voice, "Only Sam will be staying with them. The fight is too important on Earth for both of us to be gone for so long."

Aphrodite frowned, "It's not healthy for a married couple to be apart for so long."

"We won't be apart that long. I'll be visiting every month to see the progress – and to see my wife."

Athena sighed, "Let's get on with it then. We will implant nanites in their brains that will speed up the physical and mental growth process by 800. It will take two full years for the process to be complete, leaving them at the age and maturity of a 16-year-old Earthling."

"Okay, let's do this," Sam whispered, looking down at the two sleeping forms in her arms. "See you in one month, Jack."

Three months later, Jack came back through the Stargate, leaving the SGC in the hands of Teal'c and Daniel as he had done whenever he had left to visit his family in the past. He entered the city to find his wife dressed in a white toga (signifying that she was off-limits) and playing with two little children who appeared to be one year old.

He looked fondly at his wife and children, thinking about how fast things had happened in the last year. His heart was filled with love for the three people he watched, and also a need to protect them. He looked at the look of love and joy on Sam's face as she played with Johnny and Thora.

He walked up behind her, to surprise her. "So, how are the kids?" He asked in a low tone that asked many other questions.

Sam looked up at her husband, got up and hugged him with all the strength in her body. Checking though touches if he had any injury. Their lips met and the two stood there like that for a good long while, letting everything else just fall away. Her heart beat faster just being so near her love. She thought of how much she loved Jack, and how stupid she felt at waiting so long to be in his arms. It wasn't until Thora started an insistent tugging on Sam's toga – nearly making it fall down – that the two were brought back to the real world. The couple looked down at their daughter and son to find them patiently waiting for their parents' attention.

Jack picked up Thora and Sam picked up Jonathan. "The kids are doing great. This drug that Athena gave them is not only causing rapid growth, but it also gave them some pretty amazing abilities. Already Thora and Johnny are showing signs of telekinesis."

"Wait a minute. Isn't telekinesis being able to move things with one's mind? They can do _that_?"

"Yes, it's not very strong yet, but they are growing and with physical and mental growth comes growth of supernatural powers as well. Athena said that it was normal for the abilities to appear in humans because of the other ways the nanites are used," she paused before continuing. "I saw some Nox the other day."

"Really, who?"

"Nufrayu, he is quite big now. He misses you."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on kids."

Sam smiled, "Come on, I want you to see what house the sisters gave us to use while the twins are growing."

She took his hand and took off down the street, passed into three more streets and finally came to a stop in front a small cottage-like house that they entered confidently. Inside, Jack saw a room with a fireplace on one wall, Persian rug on the floor, a peridot rocking chair, two cribs, a play area quartered off, and three doors leading off the room. Sam put Jonathan into the play area, took Thora from Jack and put her in there as well. She then poked her head into the kitchen and told the young woman who was there that the twins were in the living room and she was going to take a nap.

She led Jack through one of the doors and into the room that he immediately recognized as her bedroom.

Sam backed up suggestively to the bed, leading her husband with her. "Let's take a nap," she said in a seductive voice.

Three hours later, a slight knock was heard at the bedroom door. Jack hoped it would just go away, but the knock was persistent. Sam groaned as she sleepily untangled herself from her husband, put on her light blue pajamas (tube top and loose fitting pants) and answered the door.

"No way," she moaned as she looked at their visitor. She turned back to Jack and said with a pathetic smile, "Put some clothes on, we have company."

Now was Jack's turn to groan. He slowly got up and put on the pair of pajama pants that he had grown accustomed to using when he was visiting his small family. He met his wife at the door and after giving her a quick kiss, looked beyond her beauty to see who the asshole was that had woken them up.

The shock that overwhelmed Jack was very evident on his face. "Space monkey," he said slowly, "What are you doing _here_? I thought I left you and Teal'c at the SGC for a reason."

Daniel looked very nervous as he stood there, in the doorway to two of his best friends bedroom. Thoughts of what he had possibly interrupted couldn't help but squeeze their way into his mind.

"Umm, Jacob Carter came to Earth yesterday and was admitted into the infirmary about a half an hour after you left, Jack. He fainted in the control room."

Jack heard Sam's breath falter. "Is he alright?" she asked in a concerned tone that made the hair on the back of Jack's neck stand on end in fear for her father – _his _father.

Daniel shifted from foot to foot nervously, "He's stable, but he says that he doesn't have much time and he wants to see you and the twins before he dies."

Jack and Sam exchanged a horror stricken look. Sam nodded and ran to pick up the twins while her husband quickly packed all of their things. Daniel, unsure of what to do, helped Jack pack.


	2. Complications

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" A booming voice rang in the clearing where the 'Gate was.

Sam looked around, covering the ears of the small child in her arms. When she realized who was speaking, her skin went numb with fear. "It's Artemis."

Jack handed Thora to Daniel and turned around to face the angry Goa'uld who stood in front of a small band of Amazons. "Why not?" Jack asked in an agitated tone.

Artemis walked forward with an air of a queen. "Because the children are too important to our studies for you to leave," she said like it was a common sense question.

"To your _what_?" Sam yelled, horrified, adjusting her hold on Johnny.

"Our research," Aphrodite had just walked up to stand by her sister. "We knew that you would never allow us to study your offspring unless you were tricked into doing so. It is extremely important to our development of successful human cloning. Your children are needed here."

Jack was disgusted, "So, without even consulting us, you _used_ our children as some insignificant _tools_ to make your lives _easier._"

"Well, you don't have to make it sound like that! It's not like we were harming the children." Artemis responded agitatedly, "You know what they are now capable of."

"Bastards," Jack said. "First you use our children as research tools, and now you end sentences in prepositions!" He cried. "And I thought you were the more advanced race. What _is_ the universe coming to?"

Daniel couldn't suppress a smile: even in the severity of the situation Jack still found himself looking for sarcastic things to say.

"Daniel," Jack snapped at the archeologist. Daniel's smile disappeared off his face. "Dial the 'Gate."

The young man handed Thora to her mother, who adjusted her hold on her son before accepting her; and proceeded to dial the DHD for Earth.

"Amazons, attack!" Artemis ordered without warning. The command was barely out of her mouth before all of the weapons the Amazon warriors held were in the air and just out of reach.

Sam looked on in awe and then remembered about the special abilities of her children that she had witnessed on several occasions. She looked down at the twins and saw that both had their arms outstretched as if they were reaching for the offending weapons.

Jack looked from the weapons to the children, and grinned – it would be very good to have his children on their side in the fight against the Goa'uld. If they could move all eight Amazon's weapons out of their reach now, just think of what they could do when they grew fully into all of their powers.


	3. Talking with Dad

"They did _what_?" The Dr. Brightman screamed after hearing the report of what her two new patients were capable of doing.

Sam couldn't suppress the growing grin on her face very much longer. It had been only three hours since they had come back through the Stargate from the planet now know as Tri. Her first stop was to get a hot shower with her husbandin an actual shower– on Tri, if one wanted a hot shower you used the waterfalls located above some hot springs. Teal'c had taken the twins so they could spend some quality time with Uncle T.

"Yes, Doctor, Thora and Johnny controlled the weapons the Amazons were holding. Then they set up a kind of barrier that allowed us to escape without being followed," Daniel calmly explained after seeing the look on Sam's face. They were in the debriefing room discussing what had happened on the planet and what would happen next. Jack was fidgeting in his chair beside Sam as he gripped her hand so hard it would have caused the bones to break if it had been any other woman.

"Can I go now?" Sam asked impatiently because she knew that her father's condition was rapidly deteriorating. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly and nodded his head in consent.

"There is nothing else that you are needed for here." He whispered, "Go and see your father."

Sam gave her husband a grateful smile and kissed his cheek before quickly exiting the debriefing room and running to the infirmary. Inside she found Teal'c holding Thora while his grandfather was holding Johnny. Jacob didn't look too well to his daughter, but he was trying to hold on for as long as possible.

Jacob saw his daughter standing in the doorway and smiled at her to come in. It was a weak smile, but all he had strength for. Sam, holding back tears in her eyes, slowly made her way over to her father's deathbed.

"So, Sammy, where's Jack?" Jacob Carter asked in a horse voice.

Sam attempted to smile, "He should be along in a few minutes." She wiped a tear from her cheek, "Dr. Brightman wanted to explain everything to Jack that Artemis did to our babies."

Jacob's chuckle soon turned into a cough that brought two nurses to his bedside. The dying man shrugged them off. "And where is Mark?"

Sam looked down, unwilling for her father to see the look in her eyes that was brought up at the mention of her brother. "I don't know," she whispered. "He has refused to talk to me since I broke up with Pete. He didn't even acknowledge the birth of Thora and Johnny." Her light blue eyes forced themselves to look again into her father's dark ones. "He didn't even return my calls to him telling him that you were dying. I guess he thinks you'll pull out of it like last time."

"Last time I had the help of a Tok'ra symbiote, this time that same symbiote is dying and there is nothing that can help me."

"Hey Dad, how are you?" A happy voice asked from the door. The two looked and saw Jack standing in the doorway, looking as if he had been standing there for a few minutes.

Jacob smiled upon seeing his son-in-law. Jack had been calling Jacob "Dad" ever since the older man had become a Tok'ra. Jack was the only one of Sam's love interests that Jacob allowed to call him that.

"I'm doing okay considering," Jacob replied, handing a squirming Johnny to his father.

"Good, that's good," the younger man responded.

"_Teal'c to the control room! Teal'c to the control room!"_ The wanted Jaffa handed Thora to her mother and ran to the room required.

Sam, Jack and Jacob all stared at the last place they had seen the Jaffa, each wondering what had caused the disruption.

It was Jacob who broke the silence first, "Sammy, Jack? I need to ask you two something."

"What Dad?" the man in question asked.

"Are you two happy?"

Sam's eyes filled up with tears again and she responded in a voice that was slightly cracking with grief, "Yes Dad, we're very happy."

"Good, then I can die in peace. I love you all so much," the man whispered. The small family looked on in horror as the heart monitors started a continuous beep, signifying that Jacob Carter and Selmak were finally at rest – six years after Jacob had been implanted with a symbiote to save his life. Six of the happiest years of his life.


	4. Advancements

There was a military funeral three weeks later, and General Jacob Carter was buried in a military graveyard. It was the hardest thing for Sam to get up there and speak about her father in front of the crowd that was gathered to honor her father. It was also very hard for her not to get up and say something about Selmak, who was also being buried.

When SG-1 went to gather at Sam and Jack's on base living quarters after the funeral, the sounds of Thora and Johnny playing was the only thing heard. The twins were playing on the floor, with the adults watching their every movement, all wishing they could be that innocent again.

"I remember the way Dad looked when I told him that I wanted to marry you," Jack said, sadly smiling at the memory. "He looked at me as if I had just grown a second head for a minute, before enveloping me in a bear hug. Dad started laughing and put me down before he told me that he had waited years to hear me say those words to him."

Sam looked up at her husband in time to see a single tear run down his face. Her heart swelled with love for this man before her. He had come through so much, as she had, but for him that single tear spoke volumes to those who knew him. For just a moment, while remembering Jacob Carter and Selmak, the tough warrior façade of Jack O'Neill was stripped away.

She grasped his hand and squeezed it gently, "Dad always guessed that there was something between us," she whispered. "He just had the sense not to say anything about it."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Johnny said proudly. The four friends looked at him again.

"What is it Johnny-boy?" Sam asked, using the nickname that Sophia had given him on Tri.

The little boy looked up at his mother fondly – that is if a 'two-year-old' can look upon anything fondly. "No be sad. Grandpa is still in thoughts. He never die."

Daniel and Jack looked strangely at the brown haired, brown-eyed boy. They didn't even know that he understood that Grandpa and Selmak had died. Sam picked up her son and hugged him close to her body.

"Thank you Johnny. But Grandpa is dead. We can't see him ever again, but his legacy will live on," Sam said as her son kissed her cheek.

"Daddy!" Thora called from her viewpoint on the floor. Jack looked at her, wondering what she had to say, if it would be as deep as Johnny's words.

"What is it Thora?"

"Me want up!" The child cried gleefully. She was tired of being left out of the attention. When Jack bent down to pick his little girl up, Thora started giggling uncontrollably.

"Johnny stop!" She cried through fits of laughter. Her brother took on a look of innocence as their father looked at him.

"It wasn't me, silly!" Her brother said after his sister stopped laughing. "It was the new baby in Mommy's tummy."

This declaration caused everyone to look from both children to Sam. "Nooo," Thora argued, "The new baby can't do that yet. It was you."

Jack was dumbfounded – again, so it was Daniel who asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Thora, Johnny, how do you know that Mommy is going to have another baby?"

It was Thora who answered, while playing with the pins on her father's uniform. "It's another thing that Auntie Athena gave us."

"We could tell that there were now two people in Mommy's body, and the second person is in her stomach," Johnny finished.

Sam looked up from her son to find that all three of the men present were staring at her. "Well," she began, "I found out yesterday. But I didn't tell them and they weren't there when I took the test."

Jack looked around at his family; it had started with three others. Teal'c, Daniel and Sam had taught him that it's okay to move on after a death, they taught him to love again. Then he had added Jacob and Selmak, additions made when he married Sam. Next had come the twins, proving to him that he could be a good father. And now his family was growing again, with Sam pregnant they needed to prepare for another live to come into theirs.

"What are we going to name it?" he asked happily.

Sam smiled, glad that for at least the moment they could be brought out of their grief. "Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking about either Jolinar, Sha're, or Chloe." She dared a look at Daniel and found a look of honor and pride on his face that she knew the reason to.

"And if it's a boy?" the archeologist asked quietly.

Jack smiled, he knew there was only one fitting name for a boy, "Daniel Teal'c O'Neill would be the most appropriate name for another son." Sam nodded; she had been thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Anneversaries

Three weeks had passed since the funeral, and the family of SG-1 had returned to a regular pattern of life. Sam stayed with the twins on base, while Jack was working, watching them play jokes on the staff of the mountain. Seeing their innocence and joy in the simple things of life gave the life back to a half dead crew under the mountain.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Teal'c's hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and he handed her an envelope. The mother took it and looked at the white paper suspiciously. When she read the contents of the letter, she could barely believe her eyes. It was from the president, informing her that as of 1200 hours that day, all frat. regulations pertaining to the Stargate Program were null and void. On the bottom of the letter addressed to her and her husband, it said –

"Happy one year anniversary. The other half of your gift is in the possession of Major Davis. The White House staff and I wish you a very happy day." Signed, "President Henry Hayes. P.S. Congratulations on the baby."

Sam got up slowly and looked past Teal'c to see Major Davis standing silently in the doorway. She looked at the twins to find them playing with 'Uncle T' and not paying any attention to what Mommy was doing.

The blonde haired beauty that had been the subject of many men's fantasies approached Davis. "So, what's the other part of the gift that the president mentioned?"

The soldier smiled slyly, "I have strict orders only to tell you and General O'Neill together, Doctor."

Sam glared at him, knowing that he knew that the wait was going to get to her. "Very well, but first I'm going to tell the base of this adjustment in the regulations."

Sam slowly walked to her husband's office, thinking about what she was going to tell him. When she arrived, she found him surprisingly doing paper work. "Jack?" she said quietly. "Did you see the letter from President Hayes?"

"No, what letter from Hayes?" Jack asked, suspicious of anything that man had to say.

His wife handed him the letter and he had to read it through twice before it completely sunk in. "Well, we better go and tell the base."

The couple walked together to the control room and had Walter summon everyone to the embarkation room.

When the entire staff of the SGC was gathered in the embarkation room, they found the O'Neill's on the ramp behind a podium. "I guess all of you are wondering why you are here," Jack started. "Well, we have some news. And as all of you know how I hate speeches," a quiet laugh spread throughout the room and was quickly silenced, "my wife will be telling all of you our news."

Sam stepped up to the microphone and smiled warmly at the men and women gathered before her. "As all of you know, there are a few people in this room who have been working on getting the fraternization regulations changed." Eyes darted to the General and then back again to his wife. "Well, I received a letter this morning from President Hayes." Sam paused for dramatic affect, and because she knew it was killing everyone to know what the president had said. "As of 1200 hours today, all fraternization regulations are null and void."

A cheer went up throughout the room as the news sank in. Sam knew that there were at least three other couples in the same situation that she and Jack had been in one year before. She also knew that the military couldn't afford to loose any more of its finest officers.

Jack came back to the microphone and said in conclusion, "As long as it doesn't affect the work environment! Dismissed."

When everyone went back to work, Sam and Jack went to go and talk with Major Davis. Jack's arm wound its way protectively around Sam's waist as he said, "So Davis, what's the other surprise the president wants to give us?"

The younger man grinned and handed Jack a second envelope. "A two-week paid vacation to Paris. He was quite upset that you two never got a honeymoon after your abrupt marriage."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. Paris had been her favorite place to visit growing up. "Who will take care of the twins?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c have both volunteered for the responsibility. And the president has placed the care of the SGC in their hands for your belated honeymoon because they seemed to do such a great job on your other vacations."

Jack smiled and hugged Sam closer to himself. Jack thought, _I knew there was a reason I voted for that guy!_

"When do we leave?" Sam asked excitedly.

"As soon as you want. President Hayes had given you two a private plane to use on this trip," Major Davis informed them.

"Sweet."

* * *

Two hours later, after saying goodbye to their children and friends, Sam and Jack O'Neill boarded their own private plane where their luggage had already been stowed. Inside, they found that the plane had been stocked with all of their favorite foods and a few unorthodox items that had a note attached explaining that they were some foods Hayes had heard Sam had craved the last time she was pregnant.

Tears welled in the woman's eyes as she read the note. She felt two strong arms wrap protectively around her waist and knew it was her Jack. She turned her face up to his and was greeted with a kiss that caused the pilot and flight attendant to smile proudly, both had been cheering for the couple for years.


	6. Plane Rides and Nap Time

The plane ride to Paris was uneventful and long. Sam and Jack chose to sleep on the plane instead of when they got to their hotel because they both knew what was going to happen at the hotel was nothing like sleep (except in the case of the baby Sam was pregnant with, who found most motion soothing).

When the couple stepped out of the plane, they entered one of the most beautiful and relaxing scenes on the planet. Even with the four bodyguards the president had sent with them, they couldn't help but enjoy the cool breeze that was flowing over the Seine. Jack looked lovingly at his wife, remembering how long it had taken them to get to that point in their lives. He was so happy that the many other potential couples at the SGC didn't have to endure what his Sam and he had to.

Those thoughts still sounded strange even in his head, and even after a year of marriage - _his_ Sam, _his _Carter, and most importantly _his _wife. God, he loved that woman. Jack watched, in a trance as Sam's hair blew in the light breeze. She shivered slightly in her dark blue sweater and even darker blue knee length skirt.

Concern filled his voice, "Are you cold, Sam?"

The woman in question smiled briefly, but it was a smile full of love for the man before her. She nodded quietly. Jack grinned slightly as he took off his infamous black leather jacket and draped it over his wife's shoulders.

The couple was led through Customs and after roughly two hours of answering meaningless questions about what was in their bags, they got to the hotel that President Hayes had booked them at for the next two weeks. When Samantha got out of the cab they were in, she looked up at one of the most expensive hotels in Paris, and one of the most elite.

At the registration desk, one of the men on their security detail stepped forward to give the name the reservation was under to the clerk. The two got into some small misunderstanding and a small yelling match ensued. This only stopped when the body-guard said something very nasty in English and Jack came forward to work the whole problem out.

Sam was very surprised in the next few minutes to learn that her husband of one year on that day, October 23, could speak fluent French. Well, not exactly surprised, Jack had dropped hints of the talent on many missions, but shocked that he knew more that just "What is it?" "Hi," "What happened?" and "It's nice to meet you."

In a matter of about thirty seconds the issue was resolved and Jack strode confidently back to his wife with a key to their suit.

* * *

Back at the SGC, Daniel was learning first hand what a handful twins could be, especially twins with telekinesis. He had just put them down for a nap when he saw one of Johnny's favorite toys (a gray stuffed elephant) rise on it's own and start moving towards their room. The archeologist picked up the moving toy from the air and walked into the bedroom to find Thora giggling quietly and Johnny standing up on his bed, arms outstretched for the elephant.

Daniel handed the toy to the little boy and crossed his arms on his chest. "Now Johnny, what did your mother tell you about using your powers when it's nap time?"

Johnny looked up at his uncle guiltily, "It's a bad thing to do when I should be sleeping."

"That's right, now, do you want me to take away all of your toys for the remainder of your nap time? Because if you don't stop it and go to sleep, I will."

Thora was as horrified at this prospect as Johnny was, neither could sleep without the animals their Uncle Teal'c had purchased for them when they were born. "No, Uncle Danny. We'll be good. We promise."

"Yeah, we promise," Johnny chimed in.

Daniel looked between the two for a moment then nodded his head in consent before leaving them to sleep.

"Psst, Thora!" Johnny whispered when his uncle was gone.

"What Johnny?"

"Do you think he'd notice if we moved things in this room?"

"Go to sleep you two!" a voice boomed from the hallway.


	7. Surprise!

"UNSCEDUALED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter yelled into the intercom.

Daniel and Teal'c, each holding a twin, came running into the control room. "Do we have an IDC?" The archeologist asked as he put a squirming Johnny down on the floor.

"Not yet, Dr. Jackson," the technician replied. A few seconds later, "We're getting the Tok'ra IDC, sir."

"Open the iris!"

The titanium cover for the Stargate slid open, moments before two women, man and child stepped through the event horizon. A cold sweat covered Daniel's face as he looked at the woman – it was Athena.

The military group that was in the embarkation room all had their weapons pointed at the woman, and her companions. She held up her hands to show that no device was placed on them, and waited patiently as Teal'c and Daniel entered the room with Thora and Johnny close behind.

Thora squealed with delight and ran to her honorary aunt, jumping into her arms. Johnny just walked up slowly and started tugging on Sophia/Athena's robe.

"Aunty, Aunty!" The twins cried. "Mommy's gonna have another baby!"

Sophia smiled warmly, "She is, is she? And how do you know this?"

Johnny grinned, very satisfied with himself, "We could sense it!"

Sophia's eyes glowed, showing that Athena was now in control of the body. "We did not do that to them," she told a worried Daniel as she set Thora down next to her brother.

"What do you mean you didn't do that to them? And why the hell are you here?"

Athena continued calmly, "The only manipulation our machines caused was the telekinesis. Tests will have to be conducted to determine where this other development came from." She looked calmly between the archeologist and the Jaffa, not intimidated at all by the room full of armed men, all pointing their weapons at her. "Daniel Jackson, we are here to seek your help. It appears that our sisters are in an alliance with Ba'al. They apparently agreed to give him Johnny and the rest of SG-1 in exchange for being allowed to keep Thora. Please believe me when I tell you I knew nothing of this."

The woman's eyes beseeched Teal'c and Daniel for help. The Jaffa turned to Thora, "Thora O'Neill, can you also sense emotions?"

The young girl nodded her head vigorously.

"And what emotion is your Aunt Sophia emitting?"

Thora concentrated for a moment before responding. "Aunty is sad and frightened, but she is also confident that you will do the right thing. Uncle Paul is also frightened."

The big man nodded his head slightly, "Thank you." He turned to the group of men, "Stand down."

Sophia sighed in relief, "Thank you so much," she whispered. She looked around again, worry creasing her brow. "But where are Samantha and Jack O'Neill? I would have thought that they would be here."

It was Daniel who answered, "They should be arriving back in about two hours."

"Where did they go?"

"Paris, on a belated honeymoon."

Sophia smiled, "I'm glad they were finally able to do that."

The group started walking to the debriefing room, "Now, would you care to tell us everything you can about the new threat to Earth? And who the hell is that?" Daniel's last question was directed at the other woman in the group, who looked surprisingly like a picture he had seen of Sam when she was seventeen.

* * *

The couple in question was currently enjoying the last few hours of "alone-time" before seeing their wonderful children and friends again. Little did they know the surprises waiting for them back home.

"So, Flyboy, what are we going to name this little one?" Sam asked her husband in a semi-serious tone.

Jack kissed her neck before responding. "Well, I think if it's a boy, we should name him 'Daniel Walter Teal'c,' you know, see what people say to that!"

Sam giggled, knowing exactly that he was referring to the betting pool that had grown around their family. The most current bet was on the sex of the child and what they were going to name it.

"And if it's a girl, Jack?"

"Then we name her Jolinar Grace Sha're, Daniel will have a field day if our new little one is a girl and he finds out her name."

Sam giggled and nodded. Jack looked at her in a playful glare, "What did I say about giggling, Doctor?"

Sam grinned, "Not to. But maybe I just need a lesson to teach me why it's a bad idea."

Jack grinned at that prospect and spent the next hour of their flight 'teaching' his wife why it's never appropriate to giggle.

* * *

"And that's when we came to find you, and warn you about our sisters' deceit," Athena concluded. They were in the debriefing room, having spent the last half an hour listening to what Athena and Sophia collectively had to tell them. Paul, a human not host to a symbiote, stayed silent throughout the entire meeting – most of his attention was on his son who had just woken up.

Teal'c nodded solemnly, "Now, Athena, would you care to explain why you have a woman with you who so greatly resembles Dr. Samantha O'Neill?"

Athena sighed; they were _not _going to like what she had to tell them. "A year ago, when the four of you first came to Tri, before you two returned with General O'Neill Aphrodite procured some of Samantha's DNA, I think you call it."

Daniel nodded - he thought he saw where she was going with this.

"We were doing a favor for Thor in giving him the DNA, it was he who made a younger copy of Samantha's body. This is her clone."

The young woman in question smiled briefly, "Hi guys."


	8. Clone Meets Original

Jack and Sam spent the elevator ride down to the heart of the SGC, laughing and playing jokes on the unfortunate airmen who rode with them. As the couple walked down the halls of the underground facility, all the airmen and civilians they passed saluted them in respect – by far they were the favorite couple in the SGC.

When the two came laughing into the debriefing room, they found a sight that caused them both to do a double take on the room. Inside sat Athena, Daniel, Dr. Brightman and another woman who distinctly reminded Sam of herself.

The young unknown woman was trying to explain something to Daniel and Teal'c using words and phrases such as "molecular composition." Jack leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear a little louder than necessary, "My God! There's another you!"

Heads shot up from around the room and when the young woman caught Sam's eye, the original tugged on her husband's arm and said, "Jack, honey? That _is _me."

The clone smiled unsurely, "Hi," was the only thing her mind could get her mouth to say.

Jack looked between the now standing younger clone of his wife, Athena and Daniel – all looking as guilty as a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He reminded himself to breath and counted to ten before he said, "Will someone please tell me _how the hell this happened_!" His voice was strained in a futile attempt to keep from yelling at the people in the room before him.

Athena's eyes glowed and Sophia took control again. "Please do not be angry at us. We were only following a request from Thor that we retrieve the DNA of Samantha."

Sam slowly walked into the room with her very angered husband in tow. They sat down in the two closest seats to the door. Jack tried to calm down as Sam spoke. "Okay, I think we've established that this is my clone, I can tell just by the way she looked at me," she turned her attention again to Sophia, "Would you mind telling us everything? Start from the beginning, and leave _nothing_ out."

Sophia nodded, "When you first came to our planet, we only thought to honor you all with a feast. At least, that is what our sisters told us." Everyone looked at the host confusedly, "You see, we found out recently that our sisters have been part of a secret alliance with Ba'al."

The blood drained from Sam's face as she heard this. Her voice crackled as she asked, "So when Ba'al tried to kidnap Johnny right before the procedure, that was done by request from _your sisters_?"

Sophia bowed her head and closed her eyes in a motion of defeat, when she spoke again it was Athena who had control. "Sadly that is correct Samantha. But please believe us when we tell you that we knew nothing of their plans or of their actions."

Sam nodded, "You have always been the one who was kind to us. But I would feel much safer if you would subject yourself to the Tok'ra lie detector thingy."

Daniel looked at the woman who had become like a sister to him with fake shock on his face, "You have a Ph.D. in astrophysics and 'thingy' is the best you could come up with?"

"Shut it Daniel." A glimmer of revenge shown in her eyes for a brief second before adding, "Or should I have said, 'Space monkey?'"

Daniel's face went red as laughter erupted from Athena and Dr. Brightman, neither having heard the name before. "You're spending way too much time around Jack," he murmured.

Sam grinned innocently, "He _is_ my husband."

Her clone looked at her shocked, "That was something they neglected to tell me."

The clone and original looked at each other for a minute. Finally Sam O'Neill spoke up, "Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

The other nodded. "Thanks, I think it would help if we were able to talk about a few things."

The two Sam's got up and walked out. They headed by instinct towards the commissary.

* * *

When they arrived, both got blue Jell-O and headed towards a table in the back of the near-empty commissary.

"So, what should I call you? I don't think that calling you 'Sam' is going to work." The original asked the copy.

The younger version sighed; this was going to be interesting, "Well, I've been thinking about this ever since I was - made. I think that my new name is going to be 'Chloe Jolinar Elizabeth Carter.' To cover up who I really am, you can just say that I'm your sister whose existence was only recently discovered. You can tell Mark that, and he'll buy it – probably only after doing a background check on me though. But if we contact the president and tell him the situation, I'm sure he'll agree to get me all of the legal documents and a fake history."

"Chloe Jolinar Elizabeth?" She mused over the name for a moment, "Hey, wait a minute! I thought of that name when I first was host to Jolinar and she made me think of my future children."

Chloe grinned, "Yep, that's where I remembered it from."

Sam smiled at her clone's – Chloe's – comment. Only someone like her would do that.

"So, do you mind telling me about this whole 'married to Jack' thing?" Chloe asked her politely.

"Okay, well tell me what you last remember."

"The last thing I remember is the feast. The DNA that formed me was taken from you right after I – you – sang that song with Jack."

Sam nodded, "Well, that night he and I slept together. I got pregnant. Three weeks later I retired because I was pregnant. Jack proposed to me the next day. The only reason he waited was because he wanted to get Dad's permission. Okay, well that day Sophia also came to Earth with Jack. We went to Jack's house, after he proposed, with Sophia, Teal'c and Daniel. I told him I was pregnant and he _fainted_," both women laughed at this remark. Chloe could only imagine Jack fainting, but her imagination was a good one. "So, we got married that day – we eloped. Eight months later, I gave birth to twins. First came Jonathan Jacob O'Neill, and then his sister, Thora Janet Samantha O'Neill was born."

Chloe was confused, "But that was only four months ago. I met Thora and Johnny when I arrived with Sophia and Paul, her husband. They looked like they were two."

Sam bowed her head, "In a sense, they are two years old."

"Explain."

"Well, you see, when Johnny and Thora were a few weeks old, Ba'al tried to kidnap our son. After a very _long _talk with Jack, we came to the conclusion that the only way to protect our children would be if they were able to fight back. We decided that using nanocite technology to speed up the aging process would be the best way to do that. I think you know the rest."

Chloe nodded, "So, how are you doing with this whole clone thing?"

"I'm a little shocked, but I'm positive that you are going to stay in my life and the lives of my children. I'm going to need all the help I can get with another one running around."

Chloe's head shot up from examining her Jell-O. "You're pregnant again?"

Sam nodded wordlessly.

"And Jack and I have been thinking of inviting Mini-Jack to the baby shower in three months. What do you think?"

Chloe grinned from ear to ear, Sam knew what she thought of the matter, she just wanted to hear the clone say it.

"I'd love to see him again."

"Good, now, let's go see the twins. I haven't seen my babies in two weeks and I miss them. Do you know where they are?"

"Teal'c and Paul took them and George Galen to your on base quarters." She turned to Sam, "Did they change from before you were married?"

"Yes, Jack pulled some strings and got us one of the VIP suits as on base living quarters."

"I can't wait to see what you've done to them."

"You're going to love it!"


	9. Another Clone Oriented Conversation

"So, Jack, why are you here?"

"Can't a man just stop by at his mini clone's apartment? I brought beer."

Mini-Jack looked quizzically at his older counterpart as he led him into his living room, taking the beer out of his hands. "We haven't talked since you dropped me off at my first day of high school all those years ago. Not a phone call or visit, nothing."

The original Jack looked slightly uncomfortable at the remark, "Look, I'm really sorry about that. But we did say that it would be weird if I contacted you. I seem to remember you saying that it would be too weird if you were contacted by yourself."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want to hear from Carter," the clone said quietly, opening a beer bottle and handing another to Jack.

"Actually, her name is O'Neill now."

The clone looked at his guest with wide eyes. "When did you guys get married?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "About a year ago we stumbled across this planet that had the most amazing thing on it."

"And that would be, what? A 30 foot projection of Homer?"

"No, a drug that made everyone forget all the rules that cloud one's mind." Jack smiled at the memory before taking a swig of his beer. "We slept together, and when we got back to Earth she handing in her resignation from the military. I proposed the next day, and about three hours into our engagement I found out that the reason she retired was because she was pregnant. We got married a few hours later, had a reception about four months later. She gave birth to twins – Thora and Johnny. Ba'al tried to kidnap Johnny, so we had nanocites mixed into their blood, causing premature aging of the mind, body and emotions." He paused for breath, wanting to see what his clone would say. When the younger man was silent, Jack continued, "Let's see, Jacob died. We found out that two of the leaders of the planet we had visited and gotten together on had an alliance with Ba'al and wanted our children. The third leader of the planet told us all this. Oh, yes, Thora and Johnny have telekinesis and a sixth sense that allows them to tell what a person's medical condition is. And, to add icing to the cake, we found out three months ago that Sam's pregnant again and she wants you at the baby shower this month."

Both Jacks just sat there in silence, one soaking in everything that had just been revealed to him, the other patiently waiting for his miniature to respond.

Finally, after about two hours of silence, Mini-Jack spoke, "You know, I go by Johnny now at school. Sometimes my friends call me John, but they think it's funnier to call me Johnny."

Jack smiled, "Well, then, I think it's good that little Johnny-boy has such a good roll model."

"When's the baby shower? I'd really like to be there, but the finals for the fall semester are coming up and I don't want to miss them. It's my senior year Jack."

"What if I told you that I could get it so you could take them early and have an extended vacation back in Colorado Springs? Everyone in SG-1 really wants to see you."

John (as he shall be called such for the remainder of the story) looked suspiciously again at his counterpart. "Daniel's the only one who's kept in contact with me for the past two and a half years," he spat. "And now you want me to just pack up and move back?"

Jack grimaced at his words, they were true, but they hurt nonetheless. "Well, yeah. Moving you all the way to Washington D.C. was not such a good idea. And there's someone Sam wants you to meet."

John looked at him strangely for a moment before replying, "I don't want to meet anyone. Carter is the person I'm suppose to be with, and if I can't be with her then I'm just going to be sarcastic and alone the rest of my life."

"You may want to meet this girl, she's very nice."

"If it's not Sam's clone, I'm not interested."

"Now that you mention it…"

John's head shot up at the sound in Jack's voice as he said that. "Don't you dare tell me that the Asgard who did this to me did it to her too."

"Okay, I won't tell you that. But you only get to meet her if you come to the shower."

"Fine, I'll come. Where am I going to sleep?"

Jack smiled, "At our house – with Chloe."

"Who's Chloe?"

"Sam's clone."

John grinned like a little kid who just found out that Santa was real. "Perfect. Now, what does Sam want as a baby gift?"

"What doesn't she want?"

They talked about presents for a while. When it was getting late, Jack got up to leave, but not before saying, "Don't tell Sam that you know about Chloe. They'd be furrious if they knew that I told you. You have to act surprised when you meet her."

"Damn, and here I was planning on sweeping her off her feet in a kiss to rival that of Romeo and Juliet before introductions were made."

"It's a good thing I know you're joking."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the good ones. And on a side note, if you are going to leave a bad review, could you at least use constructive critisism? I almost didn't update this today because of one of the reviews someone left me.

And I know that the two Jacks probably wouldn't really act like this, but it's my story and I can make them act howeverI want! Muhahaha!


	10. A Family's Peace

The day of the baby shower dawned sunny and cool, very unusual for the middle of January in Colorado Springs. The baby, who had decided that food would have to be eaten very soon, awoke Sam very early.

Fear gripped Jack when he awoke an hour later and noticed Sam's absence from their bed and heard no noise coming from their bathroom. He wandered into the kitchen and found his wife pigging out on ice cream and a jar of pickles.

He grimaced when he saw the food. "Hey, darlin', you didn't eat anything like that when you were pregnant with the twins, what's up with it now?" He asked the question as he sat down across the table from Sam.

Sam smiled at him through a spoonful of ice cream. When it was gone she replied, "Hey sleepy head. It's a different pregnancy, honey. This time I'm not craving jalapenos and horseradish sauce. By the way, do you know what happened to the twins? Usually they're up by the time the baby wakes me."

Jack nodded his head, "They're still asleep, I checked on them as I was coming out." He got up and put a pot of decaffeinated coffee on. When he returned he found his wife smiling sweetly up at him, an empty ice cream container in her hand. He sighed, took the container, and promptly returned with a new one.

Sam grinned sheepishly and said, "Thanks honey," before dipping her spoon again into the frozen food.

The two sat in compatible silence for a long while, drinking coffee and Sam eating the food that the child had her craving. When Sam was full and Jack was done with his coffee, they headed off to the shower, as it was only 0630 hours.

* * *

When the two emerged from their bedroom, half an hour later, fully clothed and clean – they found two small heads of rich brown hair sitting at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of toast and Jell-O.

Sam and Jack just stood there in silence, gazing proudly at their two children. They had come through so much in the past year, and they would go through so much more in the next years of their lives.

Thora, who could sense that her parents were watching her, turned her head toward her brother briefly before jumping out of her chair and running into her father's waiting arms. "Daddy!"

Jack held on to his daughter for a few minutes before his knees started to protest and he had to put her down, but while he was bending down, Johnny decided that it would be a good idea to jump on "daddy's" back. Jack pretended to groan and fell over, allowing his children to tickle him and sit on his stomach.

The small family laughed and sat around after the twins got dressed, watching Sam's choice of television show – _The Simpson's_. Strange as it may seem, but as soon as Sam had seen one episode by force with Jack, she couldn't get enough of the animated show. They sat there through two entire episodes before the doorbell rang, interrupting their peace.

Jack sighed as he got up to open the door to their visitor, their family's peace would be put on hold for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update and that this chapter is sooo very short. You see, my Muse took a vacation for the Spring Holy Day season (I'm Jewish) and she's still there. This was written before she left my mind and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for very very long. Again, sorry for the wait. She should be coming back soon. Oh, yeah, if you want to do your part to bring her back faster - REVIEW! 


	11. Pary Preparations and Cassie Meet Clones

On the other side of the door, Daniel and Teal'c were holding as many grocery bags as possible without breaking an arm.

"Gee, Space monkey, did you get enough stuff?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Daniel glared at him, "Oh, I don't know. I could tell you if I could come in."

Jack smiled sarcastically, "Come in then, wouldn't want you boys to catch a cold."

"Yes, mother," Daniel responded, equally sarcastic.

Sam snorted as she took a bag from Teal'c, "No, Space monkey, that's _my_ name."

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda forgot about that."

"Forgot? How could you forget? It's my freakin' baby shower!"

"Sorry, Sam."

"It's okay. As long as the three of you look after my little babies for me while I have a party, I'm fine."

Jack whined, "Why do you get to have a party while I have to watch the twins?"

"Because you run the base and if we were both gone today, you _know _something would happen that required my attention. I'm four months pregnant, Jack! I need to relax as much as I can."

"Alright, have fun with your friends."

"I wouldn't call all of them 'friends' as I think Lt. Crowell will be here." Sam looked her husband in the eye, "And you know how much she likes you."

"Yeah, _sure_."

They were silent for a few minutes as they got everything ready for the shower. It was almost 0930 and Cassie hadn't shown up yet for the 1200 baby shower. "Daniel? Where's Cassie?" Sam asked.

Daniel squinted at his watch and sighed, "She's probably stuck in traffic."

"She's staying at my old house. That isn't fifteen minutes from here," Sam said confusedly.

There was a sound from the porch. "Or she's hiding out on the porch, waiting for someone to find her," Daniel added.

Sam chuckled and turned to Jack, giving him a peck on the check. "Well, the five of you better get going, I'm going to get Cassie." She knelt down and gave a quick hug to her son and daughter. "Be good for Daddy, Uncle Danny and Uncle T, you two. Have fun."

"Have fun Mommy," they responded simultaneously.

Jack kissed Sam swiftly on the lips before heading out the door to Teal'c's SUV that blocked Jack's truck in.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Sam called from the doorway.

"Bye Mom!" Jack called teasingly as he got in the back seat with the twins.

Cassie giggled at Jack's antics and gave Sam a hug, a white gift bag in her hand.

"Come in, Cassie. How was your first semester of college?"

Cassie followed Sam inside the house and put her bag down on the dining room table, by the sign that said, "Gifts."

"It was okay, I guess. You don't know how ecstatic I was when Daniel called me and told me you guys got married. I was just thrilled when I got the call saying that you were pregnant again. You don't know how upset I was that I couldn't be here last time."

"That's alright Cass, I know that you wanted to be here. That's why I got Jack to pull some strings and get you to take your finals early – so you could be here."

Cassie grinned, "Great! Now, let's get this party set up."

* * *

At 1100 hundred hours, the house was decorated, and everything was set up. They were expecting roughly fifteen to twenty guests and were set to feed thirty. Cassie was in awe that Sam had had the guys get so much food, and then she remembered that four of the expected guests were expecting.

"So, Cassie, how's it going?" Sam asked as they sat down and turned on the radio to Cassie and Sam's favorite station.

Cassie became suddenly engrossed in her fingernails. "Not much really, Sam. Just class and work."

Sam eyed her niece suspiciously, "One, why are you working when Jack gave you a credit card where you can charge all of your expenses? And two, why do you suddenly look like your fingernails can talk to you?"

Cassie remained silent.

"Is it a boy?"

"Well…. um…maybe."

"_Cassie_."

"Okay, fine! Yes, it's a boy! I have a boyfriend."

Sam grinned, pleased with herself, "Well, now that I know the truth – is he cute? What's his name?"

"His name is Michael Shepard. And, he's not just cute – he's _hot_."

"More of a Sean Connery or a Justin Timberlake?"

"Hmmm, more of a Johnny Depp really."

"So, how old is he?"

"He's twenty-two."

"Sweet."

Cassie laughed, "You've been spending _way _too much time around Jack."

"Well, he _is_ my husband!"

The two laughed at this and started talking about how things had been going with both of them through the last year. Cassie had taken a tour of the French countryside with some friends and had only gotten back in time to enroll in the fall term at the college in Denver where she was studying to become a surgeon. Mike was also a pre-med student and because they had similar schedules, it was easier for them to date.

Their conversation was interrupted half an hour later by the doorbell. Cassie got up to answer it and was greeted by a very anxious John. "Oh, hey, Cassie. Is Sam around?"

Cassie was awestruck, as she had never met the clone and he seemed to know exactly who she was. "Uh, who are you?"

"D'oh! I forgot that they didn't tell you. Sam! Tell Cassie it's okay to let me in!"

Sam recognized the voice instantly and yelled back, "Hey John! Cassie, it's okay, let him in!"

Cassie reluctantly let the eighteen year old clone pass, not knowing who he was, only that Sam trusted him.

"Hey, Sam," John said as he put his gift down on the table by Cassie's and Teal'c and Daniel's. He enveloped her in a hug and placed a hand on her stomach. "Wow, it's so amazing, two years ago I don't think any of us dreamed this day possible."

Sam smiled at him, and then turned to Cassie, "I guess you want to know whom you just let into my house?"

Cassie nodded, speechless.

"This is Jack's clone, commonly referred to as 'Mini-me' and 'John'."

John smiled, "I already know you because I have all of Jack's memories prior to being 'made' almost three years ago."

Cassie was dumbstruck. She seemed to be in a trance and was only brought back to reality by the doorbell ringing again. This time, when she answered it, she was greeted by a mini-Sam.

"Hey, Cassie!" Chloe said cheerfully as she pushed her way into the house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw John. "So, you're Jack's clone."

"And you're Sam's."

Chloe dropped her gift on the table and raced into John's waiting arms. They stood there, in the middle of the room for long minutes, just holding one another and soaking in what it all meant.

"Okay, is there a clone for every member of SG-1, or just you two?" Cassie asked seriously.

Sam laughed as Chloe hid her face in John's shoulder. "Just me and Jack, Cass. Just me and Jack."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's another chapter for all of my readers. And just for the sake of repetition: if you review, I'm more likely to update sooner and with chapters around this length - or longer. 


	12. The Guests Arrive

The four of them laughed at Cassie's last comment for a long time, just soaking in the peace that all felt. Chloe and John sat down in the loveseat across from Sam, who was sitting in _her_ recliner. It used to be Jack's but when she had moved into his house and sold her own, she claimed that it was now hers, as she had to sell her old one. Jack had relented, as he found that he could never say no to his Sam.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Cassie said as she looked at the clones again, "Do you guys want anything?"

Sam looked at her, "A Diet Coke would be really great right now, thanks Cass."

Chloe smiled, "Me too, except, spike it. You should know the measurements."

Cassie smirked in return, "Oh yeah, I remember."

John looked at Cassie, "I want a beer. And _don't _open it! I don't want it laced with vodka or anything funny."

Cassie looked at him innocently, "Who, me?"

John looked at her accusingly, "Yes, you. I may be a clone, but I _still _have his memories of you playing bartender."

Cassie looked down guiltily before going to retrieve the desired drinks.

"So, how are the twins?" John asked Sam curiously.

"Did Jack tell you about them?"

"Yep."

Sam smiled, "They're doing great. If you stick around after the party, you can meet them when Jack, Danny and Teal'c get here for the special 'family only party'."

"I'm family? I feel so touched."

Chloe looked at Sam, who nodded. She then turned to her fellow clone and said, "You're touched in more ways than one. You're his _clone_! Of course you're family."

John kissed Chloe's forehead gently, "Yeah, sure, you betcha." He then turned his attention to Sam, "When is everyone else due to arrive?"

Sam glanced at the wall clock above the big screen television that she had bought for Jack two years before. "We should be getting the first people who find it necessary to 'help' me set up, in fifteen minutes."

John grinned, "Good, just enough time for me to set up the gift I got for Jack on the roof."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"He already has _two_ telescopes, he doesn't need another one!"

"Good, I didn't get him a telescope. It's an inside joke that he – we – made up years ago. He's the only one beside me who would understand the significance of a stuffed raccoon and a bottle of Smirnoff Ice."

Sam and Chloe looked at him quizzically, "And that takes fifteen minutes to set up?" the clone asked.

"It does when you have to put them in very specific spots on the roof."

"Okay, but be warned, we may talk about _you _while you're gone!" Sam said evilly.

John glared at her, "You are _so_ evil."

Sam and Chloe grinned at each other and then looked at John, "We know," they said simultaneously.

John grabbed one of the two bags that he had brought in with him, put on his leather jacket (an exact replica of the one Jack had gotten in 1969) and went outside to the roof.

Chloe turned on Sam and was saying, "So, what did Jack do when he found the mole?" just as Cassie came back in with the drinks.

She looked between the two blonde haired, blue-eyed beauties and said, "What mole?" as she put the drinks on the coffee table that was decorated with a baby-oriented tablecloth.

* * *

Five minutes into the girl talk about their perspective relationships, John came back in to find all three of them laughing hysterically at some old story.

He plopped down on the couch right next to Chloe and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sam?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Am I going to be the only guy at this party?"

"Well, probably."

"Why the hell did you invite me?"

"So you could meet Chloe. And don't worry about being the only guy here, General Hammond is going to pick you up when he drops off his wife on his way to the base."

"Why's he going to the base?"

"Surprise party for Jack."

"Oh."

The doorbell rang, yet again. When Sam opened it, she found General Hammond and his wife, Stella.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Hammond, General," Sam said as she shook their hands.

At the sound of the general's name, John jumped up, gave Chloe a quick kiss and was at the door in less than thirty seconds.

"Please, dear, call me Stella."

Sam smiled warmly at the older woman, "Alright then, Stella, as the second person to arrive, you get to choose the first game that we are going to be playing."

General Hammond's eyes twinkled with delight, "Have fun Stel, Sam." He turned to John, "Well, son, I think we better leave these fine women to entertain themselves with embarrassing stories about us. Shall we be off?"

John nodded as he said to Sam, "Now absolutely _no _stories about me or Uncle Jack. Especially ones where he's been drinking."

"But those are the best ones," Sam said defensively as John and the general left. She showed Stella into the living room and Cassie had just gone to get her a drink when the doorbell rang again. When the pregnant woman tried to get up to answer it, Chloe waved at her to remain seated.

This time, on the other side, was a group of women from the base all dressed in civvies and carrying gifts.Sophia and Dr. Brightman were among them.Chloe showed them in and the party started.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer. Just remember: REVIEW! Oh, and for all those wondering, the Muse never came back, but I found a new one. His name is...


	13. A Baby Shower

"I don't know when exactly I'll be needing _these_, Carla, but thanks," Sam said as she held up a leather whip and collar.

Captain Carla Jameson grinned, "That's what I thought at child number two. Now it's practically one of the only ways to get some action." She sighed, overly exasperated, "Five children later, and you won't be so cocky."

Every one laughed at this and Sam picked up the next gift. This time it was a more G rated gift – a photo album for the new baby that already had Sam's first ultrasound pictures in it. Sam's eyes filled with tears and she turned to Stella, who had gotten it for her with General Hammond.

"Oh, Stella! It's so beautiful!" Sam cried as she embraced the older woman in a bear hug.

Cassie picked the photo album up after taking a picture of Stella, Sam and it for the book she was making to document the day.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Stella," a young Captain Stewarts said. "I thought that General Hammond's wife was dead."

Stella smiled slightly as she ducked her head in modesty, "That would be his first wife, Anna. I'm his second wife. We only met after he moved to Washington D.C. to be the head of Home World Security. He expressed his concern on many occasions to how Stargate Command was doing with General O'Neill as the commanding officer. We only got married this last year."

Captain Dianna "Dee" Stewarts was intrigued as to why Stella Hammond knew about the Stargate Program. "How do you know about the Stargate Program?"

"I was the one the President had organizing the whole affair of Stargate Command back in its infancy. When the first mission to Abydos took place, I was behind the scenes deciding whom to call and ask to go on the mission. It was my idea to get the then Colonel O'Neill back on active duty for the mission."

Everyone, besides Sam (who had already heard the whole story from Jack), was shocked. This woman seemed so quiet and introverted, that it was a shock to find out that she was the one who had in a sense given them their jobs.

The party continued in full swing after Stella's little announcement. Now there was no fear among the women from the SGC that they would accidentally say something about a mission that was under the category of 'classified'.

After all of the gifts were opened, it was time for a game of "Let's embarrass our husbands and boyfriends!"

"Okay, Sam, since it's your baby shower, you get to go first," Cassie said as she walked back into the living room with a tray of drinks that had been requested. Because most of the women there were pregnant, the drinks were none-alcoholic and mostly diet soda. "Tell us one of the most embarrassing moments Jack has had."

Sam thought for a minute, looked at her clone and then back at the eager audience. "Well, the funniest ones are not appropriate to share, or he would kill me as soon as I gave birth. The Hathor incident has been classified under the 'never talk about again' folder. The 'locker room incident', as it has been so cleverly dubbed, is also under that heading." She thought for a moment before her clone whispered something in her ear. Sam's face lit up, "Oh, I can't tell them that!"

Dee's eyes bored into Sam's, "Can't or won't? Come on, it's not every day that we get to hear incriminating things about our commanding officer!"

"All right, fine!" She turned to Chloe, "Chloe, if this gets around base and back to Jack and he comes after me – I'm so blaming it all on you!" Sam sighed, "Do you all remember when Jack and I were stuck in Antarctica?" Everyone nodded, Cassie had heard about the mishap from Daniel. "Well, when he passed out about two days before we were rescued, I decided that it would be better if we conserved heat. I put my head on his chest, not realizing that I was leaning on his broken rib. When he woke up and asked me to move my head, I moved it to his shoulder." Sam grinned, "Then I felt something poking my leg. I asked him about it and he swore that it was his 'side-arm'." Laughter filled the room.

"Was it?" Cara asked, curiously.

"When I asked him again after retiring, he just grinned evilly. So I know it wasn't _that_ side-arm."

"Okay, Sam, who do you want to go next?" Cassie asked.

The pregnant scientist looked around the room slowly, already knowing whom her unsuspecting victim was. "Dee. Tell us a story that I haven't heard about Teal'c."

Dee grew crimson with embarrassment. She hadn't wanted it all over the base that she was seeing the Jaffa. After all, the bets that were circulating regarding Sam and Jack's love life, she didn't want to put her T-man through that.

"Very well, then. You all know how formal Teal'c can be – _all _the time," Dee started. "Well, the first time he spent the night at my house, that morning instead of finding him asleep next to me, he was in the kitchen, getting the third degree from my then two year old son who had just been dropped off by his father. Teal'c took it so well. Even when my son asked him why he spent the night, the man said, 'It was a requirement because of what took place yesterday evening.' I laughed so hard. Especially when Mark asked Teal'c what he did for a living and Teal'c responded by actually saying, 'I work in a secret government agency that rids the world of snakes with ego problems'."

Everyone broke out in laughter at Teal'c's way of explaining their jobs to a two-year-old. "Mark spent the next three hours asking me if he could meet a snake with an Eggo problem."

Story after story was told, retelling some of the funniest moments the men in their lives had had. When the party at last came to a close, Sam was sad to see all of her friends leave.

With many promises to have some sort ofget togetherat least once a month, the twenty odd women that belonged to the SGC (that were still on active duty) left to get a good night sleep before returning to work the following morning.

* * *

A/N: I really loath school with a passion. It's too time consuming, causing me to be really slow in updating my stories for my readers.

Oh, yes, on a side note for all of you interested, my new Muse's name is Bertha. She is about 5'4" tall, honey blonde hair, dark green eyes and pale skin.She has fairy wingsthat are silver with a tint of purple inthe sunlight. While she may appear to some to be a little woman who can be easily swayed, she is very commanding and your worst nightmare to cross. I love her bunches.


	14. Ba'al?

A/N: This chapter is rather heavy on the angst. Something very VERY bad happens! _**I'm warning you now.**_

* * *

The surprise party at the base for Jack went as smoothly as could be. The guys got there and steered toward the commissary, where Teal'c and Daniel had already cornered Jack, the twins were with Uncle Siler. The plan had been to pig out on chocolate cake, and then give Jack an array of gifts ranging from high quality scotch to Cuban cigars. From Teal'c and Daniel, Jack even got the latest box set of _The Simpson's_ that he had yet to buy. After that they had planned on eating more cake.

Of course, that's not how it went down. Jack had just finished opening the last gift and was cutting the cake when two airmen burst through the commissary doors and rushed to the CO of the base.

One of them whispered something Jack's ear and the brigadier general shot up out of his chair and raced toward the room where Siler was supposed to be watching the twins.

When the father arrived, he found Siler unconscious on the floor and no sign of the twins.

"Medical team to O'Neill quarters!" Jack shouted into the phone.

Sgt. Siler swam through the darkness that surrounded his conscious mind. He finally reached what he was trying to get at – the light. At first all he could here was the beeping of the monitors that had been attached to his body, and the hushed whispers of two people talking near him. Slowly he was able to open his eyes and found a very angry General O'Neill and a nervous Dr. Brightman trying futilely to calm him down.

When Jack saw that Siler was awake, he grabbed the sergeant's shoulders roughly and shouted at him, "Who took them?"

Siler looked up at the CO of the base and saw a father with so much fear for his children in his eyes. He was only able to say one word before he passed out again:

"Ba'al."


	15. Sam's Reaction

Sam got the call that something had happened to the twins just as the last car was being filled with guests. She raced toward the driver and said, "Ann, I really need to get back to the SGC, _now_. Do you have room?"

Dr. Ann Mandrake nodded, "Yeah, I had two free seats when we came and I have the same amount of people now."

Sam jumped into the car and a few seconds later they were driving down the road toward the SGC. When they arrived, Sam bounded out of the car and went straight to the infirmary. She saw her husband, Teal'c and Daniel listening intently as Siler recounted again what had taken place.

* * *

Siler was the first to notice Sam's arrival. He saw a very pregnant and very pissed off woman coming toward him like she was going to split him in two. He thought for a second that she just might.

"Where are the twins?" she asked him in a very dangerously low tone.

Siler stuttered in response, "Ba'al took them."

Sam cursed profusely and soundly before striding back out of the room, and toward the 'gate room. When she got there, she ordered Walter to contact the Asgurd immediately.

"If anyone can help us find them, it's Thor," she said under her breath.

* * *

The response was almost instantaneous. Thor beamed Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all up to his ship, which was in close proximity to Earth. "Dr. O'Neill, what has transpired that my expertise is so readily needed?"

Sam was in utter confusion at his quick response, "Ba'al kidnapped the twins. But first I want to know why you were in orbit around Earth and didn't stop him!"

Thor tilted his head to one side and blinked, "I only reached orbit around Earth a few minutes ago. I detected no Goa'uld mother ships in orbit when I arrived."

Jack cursed profoundly, "That bastard! He left just in time."

Teal'c, who was the only one with the ability to speak without cursing at the moment, filled Thor in on what had taken place and their need of assistance. "Can you track the young O'Neill's?"

Thor nodded, "I can. When I examined them for complications to the procedure after they returned to Earth, I marked both of them with a marker that would allow me to track them."

"Nothing came up on the CAT scans and MRI's," Sam said curiously.

"They are small enough so they do not show up on any of your tests."

Sam sighed, "But we can find them?"

Thor nodded once, "It will take some time, Ba'al has many planets he can hide out on. But we will find them."


	16. Thora and Johnny but Mostly Thora

A/N:**A little warning before you read this chapter** - it gets a little freaky and strange. It may seem _really_ soap opera-y to a lot of you, but believe me, things calm down after everything comes out.

* * *

"Let's hope that this one is the planet we're looking for." Dr. Jackson said to Jack and Teal'c as they entered orbit around the next planet that Ba'al had dominion over. Sam was back at the SGC acting as temporary CO until they found the twins. It would just be too dangerous for her to be out looking for them in her present state. 

"Indeed," Teal'c started, "I have greatly missed Dr. O'Neill's company in the last two months. I have also greatly missed the two little O'Neill's."

As Thor scanned the planet for the two markers, Jack paced nervously. It was so hard for him to imagine what Ba'al could be doing to his children. He had gone through the torture that Ba'al can inflict and he would _never_ wish it on two children.

"I've found them," Thor said in as happy a voice as an Asgurd could get, "Beaming aboard now." He moved one of the stones and two figures beamed onto the pad in front of the little gray alien.

The two appeared to be about sixteen years old, Thora dressed in a rather revealing silver outfit that greatly resembled a bikini with a very long wrap while Johnny was dressed in gray pants that hung off his hipbones. Both had Jack's honey brown hair, Johnny's cropped close to his head while Thora's reached her waist. They had olive skin and deep brown eyes that were almost black.

Thora pulled the wrap tighter around her shaking body while Johnny put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Who are you?" he demanded of the three men and alien. "Where is the Master?"

Thor was the only one able to speak, "If you refer to Ba'al, he is not here. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgurd fleet. This is General Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." He blinked solemnly, "They are your family."

Thora's eyes grew wide, "There is no family but the Master! He told us that he was the only one who wanted us! He said that our _family _didn't love us anymore."

Jack was ridged with anger at the damn Goa'uld who had poisoned his children. "I'm your father, and I love you."

Johnny's resolve faltered. He turned to his sister and she looked him in the eyes. '_I remember him, Thora._' He said in his mind, '_I remember our mother and this man – all these men, watching us sleep. I remember that they loved us._'

'_How can you say that?'_ Thora telepathically asked back, '_The Master has been so good to us! Now you are simply willing to betray him?_'

'_No sister, the Master has been good to _you_, not me. And he was only good to you because you are carrying his child.'_

Thora bend her head in shame, she knew he was right. She also knew that the Master had never been that good to either one of them. He just let them live and didn't punish her physically for fear of harming the child. When he was mad with her, he cut off all of her contact with Johnny, the only one who really loved her.

Johnny turned his attention back to the two Tauri, Jaffa and Asgurd, "We believe you. It is just going to take some time for us to adjust." He paused, as if unsure if they would grant him what he was about to ask, "Will you take us to our mother? I think that it would help us greatly if we could see her again."

Jack nodded and gave both his children a big hug. "We've missed you so much," he said as he took in the sent that was now his son.

"We've missed you too – Dad," Johnny added the last word hesitantly.

"I am sorry to break this reunion up so soon, but I need to scan them for illness," Thor said in his slightly monotone voice. Jack nodded and allowed them to be led to the sick bay while he and Daniel plotted a course for home and entered hyperspace.

* * *

Thor double-checked the test results he had analyzed for Thora O'Neill. He needed to be absolutely positive about this before he brought anything to Jack's attention.

"Can I get something a little less revealing to wear please?" Thora asked Teal'c in an almost pleading voice.

The somber Jaffa nodded his head and was soon gone in search of clothes for his young charge. He had placed himself in charge of the safekeeping of the two young O'Neill's as the last time he let someone else do it they were kidnapped by Ba'al and prematurely aged ten years.

When he returned, he found Jack and Thor in deep conversation about something. He bowed his head again to Thora and handed her the extra set of BDU's that he had procured for her. She smiled gratefully as she accepted them.

Since the smallest human on board the ship before Thora and Johnny had arrived had been Daniel, the extra clothing also belonged to him. On Thora, it accented her petite figure and hid the slight bulge of her stomach.

"Thora?" Jack asked curiously, "Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Thora looked down in shame, "There was nothing either one of us could do to stop Ba'al from doing it to me." She looked up and met her father's eyes, "Yes, I know."

"He raped you?" Jack asked, furry barely contained in his voice.

Thora nodded, once without hesitating.

"You appear to be about one month along and the child appears to be in perfect health," Thor told the girl who had been named after him.

Thora nodded, "I know."

Jack gave his daughter a hug that displayed to her the amount of love he had for her. "Let's get you home to your mother."

Thora started crying into her father's shoulder and whispered, "Daddy," in a barely audible tone.

"Shhh, you're safe now." Jack whispered into his daughter's mass of straight brown hair.

* * *

Samantha O'Neill nervously paced back and forth in her husband's office. She had completed everything that she could possibly think of doing. They had just received a transmission from Thor telling them that they had found Thora and Johnny and they were safe – for the moment.

All she could do now was wait for them to get home.

Just then there was the blare of the alarm, and a voice saying, "Dr. O'Neill to the embarkation room! Dr. O'Neill to the embarkation room!"

Sam immediately ran down the two flights of stairs that took her to the embarkation room. There she found two sixteen year olds, her husband, Daniel and Teal'c. She ran into Jack's arms and stood there, wrapped up in everything that was Jack for a good five minutes.

When they finally parted, Sam noticed how the girl who had arrived with them _clung_ to Teal'c like if she let go of him he would disappear. Sam met her daughter's eyes and embraced her with almost as much ferocity that she had hugged her husband with.

"It's so good to have my little babies back," Sam whispered just loud enough for Johnny, who was standing right next to his sister, to hear.

"It's good to be back home, Mommy," Thora responded. It was then that Johnny knew that Thora believed that these were their parents, and that she believed that they would be all right.


	17. Thora's Baby

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Sam asked her husband furiously. "She's just a child!" Anger and resentment welled within her heart and she silently vowed to watch Ba'al die a slow and painful death.

Jack grabbed his wife's shoulders and made her face him, "He's used children before, Sam! This is not against his MO. What we need to figure out now is how we are going to deal with this."

Sam looked down, ashamed that she had had such an outburst. "I think we should leave it up to Thora if she wants to keep the baby or not. I'll support her in whatever she wants to do."

Jack nodded and pulled his wife into a hug, "Me too."

* * *

"Thora, I need to talk to you," Sam said as she walked into the VIP room that Thora had been given to stay in.

Thora looked up to see a look of fear on her mother's face. "Come in."

"Thora, I need to know what you want to do with your baby," Sam said as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

Thora looked down, "I don't know. I mean I know that Ba'al is the father. And I also know that the genetic memory could be passed on to the baby. But I also know that this is my baby. I know that you can be made to forget things, and that this child may be the most important thing to happen to us since the start of the war." She paused, as if she was saying her thoughts out loud and had just now reached a decision, "I'm going to keep the baby."

Sam nodded and enveloped her daughter in a massive hug. "Good. It will be well cared for and loved."

"Thank you, Mommy."

* * *

Johnny was in the gym, beating on a punching bag, when his father found him.

"Johnny," Jack started. "We need to talk."

Johnny put his arms down and sat on a bench, removing the gloves, "About?"

"You. What happened to you when you were with Ba'al. Everything."

Johnny motioned for Jack to walk with him and started walking toward the door. "There's not much for me to say. Before Ba'al, the last thing I remember is you giving me a kiss and telling me that you'd see me later." Johnny scoffed, "Some later it's been."

Jack stopped and forced his son to look at him, "You know that's not my fault!"

The younger man sighed, "I know. It's just that I spent what seemed like ten years with a man who was raping my sister for over half of that time and trying to get me to tell him things that I don't even know! I know that it's only been two months, but it seems like so much longer to both myself and Thora."

Jack embraced his son, "I know."

They continued walking in silence until they reached the door to Johnny's VIP rooms. They entered and sat down in two of the chairs.

"You know, I was captured and tortured by Ba'al before," Jack said.

This made Johnny stop squirming, "What happened?"

"He killed me. Over and over and over again, he killed me and brought me back."

"Ba'al did the same thing to me," Johnny whispered after an eternity of silence.

Jack was furious, he hadn't wanted that for his children. Just knowing that Johnny had been tortured was bad, but actually knowing what kind of torture was used was far worse.

Johnny met his father's eyes, "Does the pain and feeling of failure ever go away?"

"No. It will lessen to a point where you can almost forget it, but it doesn't go away."

"That bastard did this to me, and I'm going to be screwed up for the rest of my life because of it, but what he did to Thora was far worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Psychological torture. He went into her _mind_ and twisted her memories into nightmares. That's why I was so adamant about seeing Mom." The young man paused, "He tried to get her to believe that we had killed her."

Jack hugged his son again as tears began to flow down Johnny's face. "Shh, it's going to be okay. You're safe now. It's going to be okay."

* * *

"Okay, Dr. Brightman, what's next?" Thora asked as she lay down on the bed in the infirmary, about to get her next check up on the baby.

Elizabeth Brightman smiled, she was beginning to like her new patient who was so unlike her father. "Pull your shirt up so I can rub this onto your stomach."

Thora did as she was told. "You know, I'm really looking forward to this. I've been here for four months and I finally get to find out whether I'm carrying a boy or a girl."

Elizabeth smiled again, "There's a betting pool going around about which it will be." She glanced at Jack, Sam and Johnny, who were standing next to the bed, "Not that you heard that from me, General."

Jack laughed, "Don't worry, Doc. I'm the one that started the pool." He winked at his daughter, "My money's on girl."

Elizabeth moved the instrument over Thora's stomach and her eyes widened in horror, "There's no heartbeat."

"You mean – ?" Thora started.

"I mean that your baby's dead. It's a miscarriage."

Thora's face contorted in anger, "Why? What happened?"

Elizabeth looked into Thora's eyes, "I think it was the Goa'uld gene that your baby carried. Your body rejected it and killed the baby."

* * *

A/N: Now, I KNOW that the story is really angasty in this chapter, but I thought it would be best if Thora miscarried. I promise that things will get happier after this. No more ugly surprises that are mean and sad. Bertha is going into a happy mood like really soon and my stories reflect Bertha's mood.


	18. Thora's Comfort

Thora lay there for a long time, trying to process what Dr. Brightman just told her.

A miscarriage? She wasn't going to have her baby? A surge of emotion swelled within her and threatened to break free – but she kept a tight lock on her heart, forcing all of the emotions down.

Realizing how close to tears she was, and that everyone was watching her, Thora schooled her face into a stone mask that she had grown accustomed to wearing with Ba'al. In a daze she wiped off her stomach, pulled down her shirt, and got up.

Johnny tried to grab her arm when his sister started walking out of the room, "Thora wait! It's not your fault."

Thora turned on her brother and gave him one of the coldest glares he would ever receive, "It's not my fault? _It's not my fault_!" Her voice rose with every word, "Dr. Brightman just said that it was because of _my_ body's reaction to the Goa'uld gene. It _is_ my fault, Johnny!"

She tore her arm away and stormed out, leaving everyone else in the infirmary in shock. In the four months that Thora and Johnny had been at the SGC, Johnny had gained a reputation for being like his mother and being able to go with very little sleep. Thora, however, had gained a reputation of having her mother's temperament, but her father's attention span.

* * *

Thora was very upset and headed straight for the gym, hoping to find Teal'c, Daniel or someone else willing to spar with her there.

When she arrived, she found the room strangely void of anyone save for one of the SG-3 Marines trying to beat the shit out of the boxing bag.

"Hey!" Thora called, when he looked up she continued, "You want a sparing partner?"

The Marine stopped and thought for a second, "Aren't you pregnant?"

Thora's eyes got a shade colder, "Not anymore."

The man's eyes grew wide, "Oh God, Thora I'm so sorry." Thora was about to storm out, tired of everyone saying sorry, but before it was sorry that she was pregnant, when she saw the look in the man's eyes that clearly told her that he genuinely was sorry. "You don't deserve to go through this."

The young woman attempted a smile, "Thanks." Tears started flowing down her face as her knees buckled underneath her.

The Marine caught her as she fell and gently lowered her to the ground. When he tried to disentangle himself from her limbs, she buried her face in his chest and grabbed onto him for dear life.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," he said – and for the first time, Thora believed it.

After what seemed like hours, Thora was able to compose herself and stop crying, she untangled herself from the friendly Marine and got up. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you like this. I just found out."

He smiled halfheartedly. "That's alright, I'm use to it." He paused, "I'm Sean, by the way, Captain Sean Trite." He held out his hand and was surprised when Thora took it.

"It's nice to meet you Sean." Thora glanced at the clock and sighed, "Well, I better be going, my parents will be missing me."

Sean smiled again. Thora was coming to think of it more as a roguish smirk, but he was so hot when he smiled that she didn't care. "Yeah, see you around, Thora."

"See you, Sean."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Remember to REVIEW! Bertha is a LOT nicer when people update. That means that she will give me ideas to write sooner,which means that I will update sooner.

I'm in the middle of finals week right now at school, that would normally mean that I would have less time, but we have half days and I have nothing else occupying my time.


	19. Johnny Takes Matters Into His Own Hands

Johnny hurried down the hallway, pretending to look for his errant sister. The truth was that he already knew where she was but she didn't want to see him. He had felt it when she was being comforted by Sean, and through their telepathic connection had found all to be well. Sean would help Thora cope with the lose of her child.

Johnny had let Thora take the spotlight since their arrival back home. He was always the twin in the shadows, trying not to draw an attention to himself. 'The quiet one.' That's what he was called. 'The talking shadow.'

_Well_, he thought. _It's better for me if they think that. At least then I can deal with the pain in a silent way._

In the past four months that they had been at the SGC, Thora had been right at home in her new surroundings. Almost everyone loved her out going nature. The accountants especially loved the fact that the speed at which Jack got paperwork done had tripled. Thora had begun to read most of the reports, and attach a post-it on top with a brief summary. Things just got done faster.

With Johnny, it had been nearly the exact opposite. Sure, he helped his mom out in the lab a lot of the time, but more often than not, even her lab assistants would forget that he was even there. Sometimes it just got so damn frustrating when everyone but six people even remembered that you were alive. The six that did remember were his parents, Daniel, Teal'c, Dr. Brightman and Thora.

Suddenly, he found himself en route to his father's office. He knew that that was where he would find the busy General. When he reached the door, he stopped and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come," a muffled voice said from inside.

Johnny opened the door to find his father playing his gameboy. "Can I help you, Johnny?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Johnny sat down in one of the chairs in the office and suddenly found it very hard to speak. When he finally got his emotions under control, he said, "Dad, I want to go to public high school."

Jack's head shot up from his game. "What?"

"I want to go to public school."

Jack was in shock, "Why? You never said anything about this before, why now?"

Johnny took a deep breath and continued, "Before, it was important that I help Thora with the pregnancy, but now…" He paused, realizing how selfish he must sound to his father. "I need to know what's beyond this mountain if I am ever going to have a life on this planet."

Jack was silent for a while, taking in what his son was asking of him. He understood where he was coming from; Jack himself could never give in to a life confined to the base when on world. Even Teal'c had needed to experience the outside world before resigning himself to a life inside the base.

"Okay, you can go to public school. We'll have to call the president to get the legal documents – like your birth certificate – changed." Jack picked up the red phone and spoke into it, "This is General O'Neill, I would like to speak to the president...Really? He just got out?… That's wonderful… Yes, I'll hold…Hello? Mr. President?…Yes, this is Jack. Listen, I would like to ask a favor…Yeah, one of those…Well, anyway, can you fix the legal documents pertaining to my children so they can be legal citizens of the US?… Really?….Thanks…Yeah, Sam's doing great, the baby's fine….Thora?…Oh, well, she just lost her baby actually…Yes, she's really distraught about it…Well, thank you again…Yep, I'll try not to cause any interplanetary wars, then….Bye, Mr. President."

Jack hung up the phone and smiled before turning back to his son, "I haven't caused an interplanetary war in over two years." He nodded at his son, "The president actually had all of your and Thora's documents changed a few months after you got back. He's having them sent over now." Jack paused, "It's too late in this school year for you to start now, so you are going to have to wait until September to start. Is that alright?"

Johnny grinned, "It's perfect."

"Great. Now, do you know where your sister is? Because we should probably find out if she wants to go to school also."

"I talked to her while you were on the phone. She's on her way right now."

As if on cue, Thora came through the door at that moment and sat down by her brother.

"So, Thora? How do you feel about going to school next year?" Jack asked bemused at his children's' antics.

Thora grinned like a maniac. "I'd love to. From everything that Uncle Daniel has told me about the education system of this planet, it sounds like it would be fun."

"Excellent. We'd better go and find your mother, it's already 1800 hundred, and she wanted to go and see a movie tonight."

* * *

A/N: Well, it's probably not as long as most of you would have liked, but it is only a little under two pages on Microsoft Word. Hope you liked it, and remember REVIEWS get Bertha into a good mood.


	20. Shopping With Dad

"So, does this mean that we can actually live off the base, now? You guys know that the nanites are inactive, and if we promise not to use our special 'abilities' and bring undue attention to ourselves, can we?" Thora asked her father during their break for lunch in a day of shopping, a few weeks before their birthday. Sam was on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, so she was at the base, lying in the infirmary until the baby chose to grace everyone with their presence.

Jack grinned, his daughter was like him in so many ways it was almost scary. The one thing that worried him about his two children was that they had both developed the ability to hide their feelings behind a façade of composure. All of the built of anger the two held toward Ba'al went nowhere, not even into a punching bag.

After the loss of Thora's baby, life for the O'Neill household fell into a comfortable routine. Johnny became near obsessed with learning about Earth's culture, while Thora dove into her relationship with Sean and her work. While they had yet to consummate their relationship, they were almost as close as Daniel and his girlfriend, Sara Gardener. Sam and Jack gave their attention to the unborn child, their two nearly seventeen-year-old children and the SGC.

In the mornings, the small family would eat breakfast together in the commissary, discussing everything they had planned for the day. Then they would head off in their separate directions, usually Sam and Johnny to Sam's lab and Jack and Thora to Jack's office and the debriefing room. For lunch, usually Jack and Thora just ate while working in his office or in the commissary, while Sam and Johnny had it delivered by a SF assigned to the duty. During the afternoons, Sam and Jack either had an appointment for the baby, or just spent the afternoon doing other things together. Johnny spent his afternoon on the Internet looking for school stuff, or with Daniel helping him translate or learning about the cultures of Earth. Thora helped Daniel, got ahead on her work for her father or spent time with Sean if he was on world and not too busy.

"Dad?" Johnny asked concerned. It wasn't often that their father went quiet like that when he was asked a question. That was more their mother's style.

"What? Huh? Oh, well, I guess it does. If you guys want to live at the house then fine, we can move back in as soon as the baby is born. It makes no difference to me where we live after the baby is born, but right now it's safer for all of us at the base with your mother."

Thora got a mischievous grin on her face and in her best impression of Mr. Burns (almost as good as her father's) said, "Excellent."

Johnny quickly finished his meal and threw all the trash away, "Come on, I want to go back to that store. There was something in there that I need to get."

Jack slowly got up, stretching his arms as he did so, "All right, then. Let's go."

* * *

When they got to the store in question, Hot Topic, Thora went immediately to the back section where the notebooks were held. One of the workers, a young man, came up and started flirting with her. Johnny and Jack shared a grin at the man's stupidity. Both knew from experience and being witness to this kind of thing before that Thora could be less than subtle in her attempts to get rid of unwanted attention. 

"So, Johnny, why did you want to come back here?" his father asked him.

Johnny's grin broadened. "There is the perfect shirt for Thora in here." He showed it to his father and when Jack saw what was written, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on then, let's get it for her as a birthday gift."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Dad."

"Dad!"

Jack looked up from the shirt and spotted his daughter waving franticly at him from where she was at the other end of the store. "Just a second, Johnny. Here, go pay for this."

"Dad, this is way too much," Johnny exclaimed at the one hundred and fifty dollars his father handed him.

Now was Jack's turn to grin, "I know. The rest is for you to buy stuff with for your room and school."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, that's what Dad's are for."

* * *

When Jack got to where his daughter was waiting, he found her holding something close to her chest and glaring at the man who had been previously flirting with her. 

"What's up, Thora?" Jack asked, curiously.

"I found a birthday present for Johnny, and this _kind_ young man won't leave me alone." The adjectives she used for describing the worker were said with a very thick layer of sarcasm in her voice.

Jack eyed the young man who had artificial black hair and places on his face pierced that should have been left alone.

"Hello there, Gary," Jack said after checking the boy's nametag. "I'm General Jack O'Neill, US Air force, and this is my daughter, Thora."

Gary gulped when he heard Jack say that he was a general.

"Are you through bugging my daughter, Gary?"

"Umm, no sir, I mean yes sir. I'll be over there if you need me, sir."

The boy fled hastily in fear of the man looming before him. Jack smirked briefly before turning to his daughter, "Now, what was this about a present for Johnny."

Thora showed him the notebook she had clutched to her chest and once again, Jack's laughter filled the air. "I thought he would get a kick out of it, and I know for a fact that he loves to write."

"It's perfect. Here, you go get it and I'll meet you and Johnny right outside, okay?" Jack said, handing her the same amount as he had Johnny.

Thora, very confused responded, "Dad, the notebook is no more than fifteen dollars, I don't need $150."

"I know, but the rest is spending money for you to buy stuff with for your room."

Thora smiled at her father's thoughtfulness. Despite what most of the airmen on base had told her, her father was a very nice and loving man. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It was a pleasure to write, and I think I can wrap up the entire story within two chapters. Then I can focus on 'Jack's Family' and 'Sam's Secret'. If you have any requests for where this story should go, please review or email me. I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting and would just like to say THANKS!

**REMEMBER**: Reviews make posting that much faster! You know you want to. Come on, give in already, press the little purple button, come on, press it!


	21. A Dream to Fulfill all Dreams

A/N: Woah! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner. A lot of stuff came up and I couldn't reach a computer. Well, I made it EXTRA long to try and make up for the delay on my part. I hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

_Johnny walked through the halls of the SGC. At first he didn't realize what floor he was on, until he reached his mother's lab on Level 19. Thora was standing in the open doorway, and motioned for him to come in._

_"Thora, what's going on?" Johnny asked as he followed her inside their mother's lab._

_The girl turned around to face him gracefully. "I don't know. This is the fourth time I've had this dream. Last time a woman appeared. She told me to get you. Now you're here."_

_"Very good, Thora O'Neill," a voice said from the doorway. The twins turned abruptly and found themselves staring at a middle-aged woman who wore her light brown hair up in a bun and was dressed in a light __pink dress__ suit._

_"Who are you?" the younger woman asked._

_"I am Oma Dasala."_

_Johnny's eyes grew wide, "The Oma Dasala? Uncle Daniel talks about you all the time."_

_Oma smiled briefly, "Yes, well one's memories shape who they are and how they view the world. But that is not why I am here."_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_Oma walked over to Sam's laptop and brought up a picture of a device that looked remarkably like the one found on Dakara._

_"Is that what I think it is?" Johnny asked._

_Oma nodded, "Indeed. There was more than one device made by my brethren. This is the second one. It works just like the last one."_

_Thora looked up from the picture on her mother's laptop and into the eyes of Oma Dasala. "Isn't it against the rules to help us?"_

_"I am not helping. I am merely alerting you to a device you should have known existed years ago. What you do with the information is entirely up to you."_

* * *

Johnny woke up with a start. It took him a moment to realize where he was – at the SGC, in his temporary bedroom. It was the morning of his birthday – Thora's and his birthday. Johnny glanced at the clock that stood on his nightstand and silently cursed at the number displayed there: 0430 hours. The young man sighed and leaned back in his bed, it was way too early to get up.

Slowly his door creaked open and Johnny was confronted with the wide-eyed face of his younger sister. When she saw that he was awake, Thora ran into the room and jumped onto the bed beside her brother.

"Happy birthday, Johnny," she whispered as she gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday, Thora."

_Did you just have a dream?_ Johnny telepathically asked Thora.

_Yes, it took place in Mommy's lab at the base. Oma Dasala was there._

_I had the same one._

_Should we tell Daddy and Mommy about the weapon?_ Thora asked.

_Not yet. We need to find a cure for tretonin and the Jaffa who carry a symbiote before we can go off killing all of the Goa'uld._

Thora smiled, "Let's think about that tomorrow. Today is our birthday!"

Johnny chuckled softly at how child-like his sister could be. "Do you have any clue how much you're like Dad?"

Thora faked hurt on her face, "How insulting!"

Johnny laughed quietly at his sister's antics as he got up, "Come on, I'll make you a special birthday breakfast in the commissary."

"See! Ha! You're not completely like Mom."

"Is that supposed to be insulting? I can cook. You, on the other hand, can't," Johnny said as he quickly dashed from the room, making a beeline for the commissary.

* * *

The twins quietly got ready for the day, each taking a shower, getting dressed and then sitting down for a lovely breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. All expertly made by one Jonathan Jacob O'Neill.

It was nearing 0700 hundred hours when the sound of their mother yelling at their father reached their ears. It was coming from the common room of the VIP rooms that the O'Neill family had been given.

"Jack!" They heard their mother scream. "I'm in labor! What can you possibly expect to find in the bathroom that will help us?"

"I was just trying to find where we put your bag!"

"_Why_, in the name of Neto would I need a travel bag if we are just going down to the infirmary?"

"I don't know, Sam!"

Thora and Johnny grinned at each other before opening the door to find Sam on the bed, her hand underneath her protruding stomach. Jack looked like an absolute mess – his hair was up at odd angles and he was only dressed in a pair of Simpson's boxers.

Thora took one look at the situation and immediately took charge. "Dad, calm down. Johnny, page Dr. Brightman and let her know that we're coming up to the infirmary and that Mom's in labor. Mom? Can you walk if I help you?"

Sam nodded, thankful that her daughter could keep her composure in situations like the one they were faced with. Ever so slowly the small family made their way to the elevator, and then to the infirmary where Dr. Brightman had already prepared Isolation Room 3 for the labor.

Once Sam had gotten settled in the bed with Jack by her side in a chair, Thora took her mother's other hand, "Mommy? There is something that I have to take care of before my little sibling is born. Alright?"

Sam nodded, trust in her wide eyes, "Just be back when this baby decides to be born, okay?"

Thora smiled lovingly at her mother, "I will Mommy. I wouldn't miss it for the universe."

* * *

Thora made her way through the halls of the SGC, coming to a halt in front of her mother's lab. She looked both ways, and when she saw the halls deserted, she used the key she had to open the door.

Inside, she found Sam's laptop open, and a Stargate address on the screen. A sudden rush of urgency filled her when she saw the statistics for the planet pop up. It was unknown to the Goa'uld and had been one of the last planets downloaded by Jack in the Ancient knowledge.

_Johnny, I think Oma gave us the location of the device._ Thora told her brother through their telepathic connection. _It's on Mom's computer and I think that we need to go there – really soon._

_Okay, but Thora the baby's coming now. You need to get down here._

_I'm on my way, I'm just writing down this address incase Oma decides to erase it from the screen._

_Just, hurry._

Thora jotted down the address and within seconds was in the elevator going back to the infirmary.

* * *

Upon her arrival, Thora found a large group of people gathered in the hall outside Iso Room 3. Through much difficulty and pushing, Thora was able to clear a path for herself to the door. She knocked on the metal and sent a glare at the assembled crowd as she was emitted into the room.

Inside, Sam was lying on the bed, in pain as another contraction hit, and squeezing Jack's hand like she would die if she let go. By the obvious look of pain on her father's face, Thora could tell that her mother was squeezing a little too hard.

"Mommy?" Thora asked hesitantly as she approached the bed and stood by her brother. "Do you want us to channel the pain?"

"What the hell would that do?" Sam screamed as a second contraction hit.

"It would dull the pain so you wouldn't be in as much agony," Johnny replied.

Sam looked at both her children, saw the truth in their eyes and nodded once. In a matter of seconds the pain that radiated throughout Sam's body was reduced to a dull ache.

"Okay, Sam." Dr. Brightman called from her place at the end of the bed, "This is it. I need you to push now. The baby's crowning. Push. Push."

* * *

Captain Sean Trite stepped through the Stargate into the embarkation room under Cheyenne Mountain to find the group of people awaiting them to be smaller than usual. "What's going on?" he asked Sgt. Siler.

"Dr. O'Neill is in labor," the technician responded.

"That's great!" Sean grinned at the man. He turned to his commanding officer, "Oh, crap! What day is it?"

"It's July 17th, Trite," Major Micah Peterson (Sean's CO) told him.

Sean cursed under his breath, "It's Thora's birthday. Crap!"

"What, you forgot to get her a gift didn't you?" Lieutenant Anderson, another member of SG-3 asked him.

"No shit, Sherlock! We've been on a mission for the past week. I was planning on buying it the day we got back, but then someone had to get our return delayed!" The last was said while sending a glare to the forth member of the team, Lieutenant Dr. Abram Michaels. "I gotta go, maybe she'll be able to go out with me tonight as a make up for me forgetting to buy her something."

Micah laughed at him, "Yeah, maybe she forgot it was her birthday! You do realize she could beat the holy shit out of you if she wanted to, right?"

Sean smiled goofily, "Yeah. That's part of the reason I like her."

"Man, you got it bad."

"I know. I got to go, check out how Dr. O'Neill is doing."

"You know, if your relationship with Thora gets very much deeper you're going to be calling her 'Mom'."

"Shut up, Abram."

* * *

A/N: Remember to REVIEW and keep Bertha happy!


	22. A New Baby

Baby Daniel Walter Teal'c O'Neill, was born at 1034 hours on July 17, to very proud parents. He weighed ten pounds, was twenty-two inches long, had an APGAR of seven, and was in perfect health. The one unusual thing about baby Daniel was that he had the strange and unique ability of being able to control the element of fire. That's right, the third child in the O'Neill family was a flamethrower – and was able to speak telepathically with his siblings.

Thora Janet-Samantha O'Neill looked down at her new baby brother with love and caring. She thought about everything that had happened to her family – and herself – in the past year and couldn't have imagined being able to do this. She was currently singing a song that her father had taught her softly to her brother in Ancient. 

A warm arm snaked its way around her waist and Thora found she was grinning through her words. She felt Sean lovingly kiss her neck and sighed, contentedly. "Happy birthday, Thora," he whispered into her ear.

His girlfriend didn't respond until the song was over a few minutes later.

Thora passed the baby back to her father, who was reclining on Sam's bed, his wife asleep by his side. Thora then motioned for Sean to follow her out of the room, and into the hallway.

The young woman grinned when the door clicked shut and threw herself into Sean's waiting arms. "I missed you so much," Thora whispered into his neck, taking in the smell of 'Sean' once more before letting him go.

The Marine grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away again. "I missed you, too. Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight for your birthday, say about 1700 hundred hours, what do you think?"

The smile on Thora's face only grew, "I'd like that a lot." She paused, "Even though I know that one of the reasons you want to go out with me tonight is because you forgot to buy me a present."

Sean looked down, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Who told you?"

"I can feel it radiating off of you, Sean. You really shouldn't feel so bad about it, you just got back from a week off-world."

Sean grinned, and pulled her in for another passionate kiss, "God, I have the most understanding girlfriend in the universe."

Thora poked him in the chest playfully, "Not really. You ever forget my birthday or our anniversary again and you'll find out just how far I can actually throw a man," she said, half seriously. Sean gulped nervously, his teammates had been right – he should _never_ do anything to piss her off.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Thora. Sean did everything to make up for forgetting to buy her a birthday gift, although if he really looked at the situation he would have realized that Thora really didn't care about presents.

Thora and Johnny both spoke to their parents about the dream that they had shared on the eve of their birthday. After talking about it, Jack decided that sending a probe to the address that Oma had left on Sam's computer wouldn't be such a bad idea.

When the probe sent back information that confirmed that humanoid aliens occupied the planet and that they might have defensive technology, Jack chose to send in SG-3. After begging to let both Johnny and herself go with them, Thora's father finally relented to one of them going. Since it meant so much to her, Johnny handed the right over to Thora, like any loving brother should do.

* * *

The planet was indeed occupied by friendly, humanoid aliens. A small group of about five met them at the 'Gate. The group consisted of four men and one woman. All were dressed in long flowing white robes that looked very similar to the modern interpretation of angels (minus the wings).

The woman had long black hair that came to her waist and almost equally as dark green eyes. Her skin and her robes only enhanced the deep, rich obsidian color of her hair. She stepped forward and spoke in a very musical voice, "Hello, my name is Boadicea. These," she said, motioning to the men behind her, "are my brothers. We have been chosen to come and see you, ambassadors of the Tauri, safely to the Elders." She smiled warmly at them, "Welcome to the home of the Furlings."

* * *

A/N: Ooohhh! The Furlings! Don't you think you should review to see what happens next?


	23. The End

A/N: I know this ending may be a little corny and not that informative. But as far as I'm concerned, this story is COMPLETE!

* * *

The group made their way to two waiting vehicles to take them to the city. Boadicea explained that the vehicles were hover crafts and would take them directly to where the weapon was hidden. Thora grabbed onto Sean's free hand and held on tightly as the craft that contained the two of them, Boadicea, Micah and Abram took off.

Boadicea got right to the point as soon as they landed again on the ground, "I'll make things simple for you all. We have a drug that we started making many years ago to free Jaffa permanently from their dependency on the Goa'uld. It only works on Jaffa, however, so you will have to come up with your own way to handle the remnant Tok'ra."

Thora nodded, "Yes, I thought as much when I had the dream. Could you take us to the weapon?"

The Furling nodded, "I'll take you there as soon as the Elders permit it. Come, this way."

* * *

Boadicea led the other nine toward the center building in the small city. The city was circular in shape and appeared to look like the city of Jerusalem on Earth. The buildings were more like huts, with flat roofs made out of stone and clay.

"Our people are great friends with the Asgard" Boadicea was telling them as they walked, "So we have very little need to advance in weapons technology. We are a people who focus more on the other aspects of life, such as philosophy and the sciences. The only other areas we indulge in are those that the peoples we come in contact with need help in. We are the messengers of the Asgard, and with such responsibility comes great pride and sense of accomplishment. Ahh, we're here." The group stopped in front of an open door that had two guards, one male, and one female dressed in green robes by the door, "Please feel free to keep your weapons with you, the Cherubim found nothing wrong with your intentions here."

Sean glanced at Major Peterson, a look of doubt in his eyes. "Cherubim?" he asked Boadicea confused.

The woman smiled, "Yes, the Furlings are set apart in a few different groups like the angels are in your Bible. The groups differ from the ones specified in that book however. The Cherubim are our protectors. They are in the great minority and are the only ones among us who study the art of fighting and strategies of war, but they keep the Seraphim and the Elders safe. Now come, the Elders are waiting."

"Elders?" Sean whispered to Thora.

She inclined her head so her mouth was close to his ear, "Yes, in the book of Revelation it talks of a group of twenty-four elders who sit in God's court. We must be going to see them."

* * *

The five Tauri next found themselves before what looked to be a group of twenty-four old men dressed in silver robes as opposed to the white of the Seraphim and the green of the Cherubim. "Are you the ambassadors sent here from the Tauri?" one of the men asked.

Dr. Michaels stepped forward, "Yes, we are. We come in search of a weapon to destroy a very powerful enemy."

"And a medicine to save those infected with this enemy you speak of," another Elder added.

"That's true," Abram consented.

The elder in the center spoke, his voice echoing throughout the halls, "You're intentions are true, and you were wise in seeking out those who could help you better than you help yourselves. You may use the weapon, and you may have the vaccine for your cause. Now go."

* * *

The weapon was activated one month later, after all the Jaffa they could reach were given the vaccine and the Tok'ra were safely out of range from the weapon – unfortunately, there wasn't a queen among them. It was a great victory for all involved, and the final step for the Tauri in becoming the Fifth Race.

* * *

"You know what, Dad?" Johnny asked on the way to his first day of school with his sister.

"What, Johnny?"

"I'm really glad that you lost that regulation."

Jack's laughter filled the air, "So am I, son. So am I."

Fin


End file.
